


The Flight

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Cop Dean, F/M, Feminization, Flight Attendant Castiel, Jo is Dean & Sam’s sister, Jo is a Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Possible Mpreg, alpha/beta/omega, cross dressing, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a twink flight attendant that 'helps' Dean deal with his fear of flying in a very unconventional way that may lead to the relationship they have both been dreaming of with some turbulence along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

  


  
  
“I fucking hate flying Sam” Dean grumbled as he followed his brother towards the boarding of the plane.  
  
“I know Dean, but Jo is getting married, you can’t miss it sense you’re walking her down the aisle.” Sam said, then smiled politely at the flight attendant that took his ticket before letting him into the retractable hallway that led into the plane itself.  
  
“Yeah” Dean smirked about that. Their sister had asked him to walk her down the aisle because their army veteran father was wheel chair bound and said he wouldn’t feel right rolling her down the aisle.  
  
Their father was a too proud man, a good man, a good father, but prideful and he felt ashamed since he lost the battle with his right leg. After decades of having a copper bullet embedded in his thigh, according to doctors it started to let toxins into his leg. John being John had thought nothing of the pain till it was too late.  
  
So Dean, being the eldest of the three siblings was ask to walk her down the aisle and he was damn honored.  
  
They followed the line into what Dean thought of as an accordion hall, to the plane. A cute flight attendant with short blonde hair shyly smiled at the two Alphas. Omega. Dean didn’t care much for his scent however.  
  
They were letting the Alphas board first, there wasn’t many. Alphas were rare in general but he, Sam, Jo and their father John were all Alphas. Their mother Mary was an Omega, but she ran the household.  
  
Sam stayed still looking through his back pack and Dean passed him. As he walked through he saw about eight people already seated. He looked at the numbers, A11, B17, and then he smelled it, Omega in distress. Dean moved without hesitation, being a Cop he moved first asked questions latter, which had actually gotten him in trouble a few times but his senses took over so he went with it. He passed through the middle section where the restrooms were and emerged on the other side towards the back of the plain where coach sat.  
  
There, almost all the way at the back was a flight attendant trying to get out of the grasp of some touchy Alpha.  
  
“Please let go” The Omega pleaded.  
  
Dean reached them and grabbed the man’s wrist, making the Alpha look up at him, glaring. “Mind your own busi-“ Dean shoved the man back hard into a seat, not letting him finish.  
  
“The Omega doesn’t want to be touched jackass. I have no problem arresting you and putting you in a jail cell. We clear?” Dean barked, green eyes intense, daring the Alpha to try something stupid.  
  
“Yes officer”  
  
“It’s Detective. If I see or hear you touch any Omegas on this flight, I’ll make you regret it”  
  
The man nodded and turned away, buckling himself in the seat. Dean smirked angrily at him, satisfied.  
  
What he wasn’t ready for however was the Omega standing behind him he had just rescued. The twink was breath taking. Shy happy smile, incredibly bright sky blue eyes, crowned in black lashes, soft luscious pink lips and short dark hair that made Dean want to touch it.  
  
He was dressed in a dark red long sleeved uniform, a black bow at the opening of the red jacket with the skirt reaching his mid-thighs with black simple heels.  
  
“Thank you Detective” He said sweetly, pretty smile that made his nose wrinkle. Dean swallowed because fuck, this was the prettiest Omega he had ever seen and his eucalyptus and lavender scent was now embedded in Dean’s nose, making the Alpha dizzy.  
  
“Winchester, Dean Winchester and no need to thank me” He said, managing to sound calm and collected.  
  
“Castiel Novak” He smiled nodding. “Can I help you to your seat?”  
  
“Um yeah” Dean handed over his ticket and he studied the Omega looking at the information. Dean licked his lips because Castiel was just beautiful.  
  
“Oh it’s in first class, please follow me”  
  
Dean couldn’t look away from the Omega’s perfectly round and perky behind. The skirt really was a teasing plus, letting Dean see creamy soft and hairless looking legs.  
  
“Here we are”  
  
“Dean! Where did you go?” Sam had obviously been worried, he always was.  
  
“Had to take care of a situation” He said, shoving his bag in the overhead, then turned to Castiel. “Let me know if anyone else gives you any trouble” Ok he was flirting but he really couldn’t help it, not with how good the Omega smelled and those big blue eyes looking at him. He gave his best charming smile and his heart raced when Castiel smiled shyly back and bit his bottom lip. Dean had to bite down the groan that wanted to escape.  
  
“Thank you Detective Winchester” The Omega blushed as the words left his mouth. He was flirting back.  
  
“Cassie! Need you!” A fellow flight attendant called out from the hidden bathroom section.  
  
“Excuse me” Castiel said to Dean and then promptly went back to work.  
  
Dean sat down and Sam was smirking at him, watching him knowingly.  
  
“Don’t start Sam”  
  
“Awe come on Dean that Omega was totally taken with you. Was cute”  
  
Dean snorted. At 35, his relationship track was anything but good. His last relationship died and fizzled before it ever really started. Lisa had been a Beta. She was sweet and kind but their dynamics and instincts didn’t really merge.  
  
Betas didn’t function with scents, their wolves were basically none existent to neutral. So everything had been bland to Dean’s nose which made him unhappy.  
  
He had a list of one night stands a mile long and the best sex had always been with Omegas. He knew he wanted an Omega mate.  
  
Mate. Sam was mated to a beautiful Omega named Jess, who was three months pregnant with their first pup. Sadly she couldn’t get off work to come to the wedding which had upset her greatly. Being the head RN at Upstate Medical University gave her little vacation time, especially when she would take maternal leave in a month or so.  
  
The rest of the plane filled up and Dean could already feel his panic. He needed a drink. He couldn’t take sleeping pills sense the flight wasn’t long enough.  
  
The same blonde flight attendant Dean had seen when boarding was going over the safety measures at the front of the plane. He grabbed his earphones from the laptop bag Sam had on his lap and plugged them into his phone.  
  
After making sure his seat belt was on, he put the ear plugs in his ears, pressed play and gripped the arm rests tightly as Metallica started playing in his ears.  
  
The plane started forward and Dean closed his eyes, humming the Metallica song, ignoring Sam’s amused look.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about the handsome Detective Winchester. The Alpha had smelled amazing, pine and fresh roasted coffee. He could imagine what he looked like in uniform. Wait did Detectives wear uniforms? Castiel wasn’t sure. None the less, Dean Winchester was ridiculously handsome. Broad shoulders his plaid over shirt had stretched across. An enticing and suggestive bowed mouth, wild grass green eyes that made Castiel swoon. Short spiky blonde hair and he had freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks. He was also so very tall and Castiel wanted to climb him.  
  
He could feel his slick and he had to stop his thoughts right now. He was working and being wet with slick was not a good idea while going up and down the aisles. No. He forced himself to focus on loading the cart with drinks.  
  
Alfie, one of his co-workers pop his head in. They were completely at the back of the plane were they could sit and relax as well as retrieve food and drinks for the passengers.  
  
“Hey can you take care of the first class section?” Alfie asked, biting his lip waiting for Castiel’s response.  
  
“Sure but why?” The hot Alpha Detective was in first class. Castiel carefully kept the excitement out of his voice.  
  
“There’s a really cute Beta in coach…”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Works for me, there’s a really handsome Alpha in first class”  
  
Alfie smiled and made his way completely inside the curtained room. “Ok whoever gets a phone number, a real working one, gets treated to drinks tonight”  
  
“Deal”  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Castiel started passing out the drinks, seeing who wanted what. As he neared where he knew Dean was sitting, he could see the Alpha gripping the arm rest with white knuckled force.  
  
When he finally reached him, the Alpha had his eyes closed tightly, humming a song Castiel didn’t know and both arm rest were getting embedded with his strong grip.  
  
The other Alpha with long hair looked up at him with an amused smirk. “My brother has a fear of flying” The Alpha nudged Dean and then green eyes were glaring at his brother till long hair motioned towards Castiel.  
  
Dean turned and saw the beautiful Omega looking at him with concern. He took his earphones out and tried giving his best smile even though Dean knew he was either very pale or green.  
  
“Hey Cas, can I have a whiskey straight? Can’t take sleeping pills”  
  
“Of course” Castiel made the drink quickly and handed it over, secretly loving the new nickname the Alpha gave him.  
  
Dean took the drink and downed it in two gulps, trying not to enjoy the shocked look on the pretty Omega’s face and Sam’s snort next to him.  
  
He handed the glass back and Castiel refilled it. “I’ll be back to check on you” He said, hoping the Alpha wouldn’t mind. Dean just nodded and Castiel moved on with the drinks.  
  
Castiel glance over at Dean during his run and the Alpha looked so pale. He wondered if… Castiel made up his mind and just hopped the Alpha wouldn’t be upset with him.  
  
He finished quickly, putting the cart away then hurried back towards the Alpha. “Hey” Dean said, trying to sound ok.  
  
Castiel reached down and unbuckled the Alpha’s belt, gaining two surprised and confused looks from the two brothers. “Come with me” Castiel said, holding out his hand.  
  
He was worried the Alpha would just laugh at him or feel embarrassed at having an Omega trying to take care of him, but something told Castiel that Dean wasn’t that kind of Alpha.  
  
Dean arched a brow but stood on wobbly legs regardless, took Castiel’s offered hand and followed Castiel down the aisle.  
  
Castiel took him to the flight attendants’ rest area in the back of first class and closed the curtains behind them. He pushed Dean gently to sit on the seat and buckled him in.  
  
Dean just looked at him confused and then Castiel carefully sat sideways on the Alpha’s jeans clad lap, grabbed his face and shoved it against his neck.  
  
The Omega closed his eyes and took pleasure in giving the Alpha a reassuring and safe scent. For a moment Dean didn’t move or react and Castiel was momentarily worried the Alpha would push him away but then he heard and felt the Alpha inhale deeply, his breath tickling Castiel neck.  
  
Dean’s arms then wrapped around Castiel possessively and it was Castiel’s turned to inhale deeply. Dean smelled like safety and protection.  
  
“Smell so good sweetheart” Castiel mewled in response and pressed himself closer to Dean as the Alpha started to lick and kiss his neck.  
  
He had honestly just wanted to make the Alpha feel better and not scared while on the plane, he hadn’t thought he would be getting this kind of response… maybe he had hoped however.  
  
“Alpha…” Dean’s hands were roaming and caressing his back and sides, edging his lower back but the Alpha was staying respectful and it just made Castiel want him more.  
  
Green eyes looked at him and Dean’s right hand came to cares his face and his thumb slid across his bottom lip. “Can I kiss you or will I get slapped?”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but blush and smile and then kissed the silly Alpha. Dean’s hand slid into his hair, angling his head just how he wanted it and Castiel did as directed.  
  
The kiss was soft and gentle and Dean slowly pushed into Castiel’s mouth with his tongue and started mapping out the Omega’s mouth, loving how responsive the beauty was being.  
  
Castiel moaned into the kiss as Dean devoured his mouth, the kiss becoming heated and passionate. Castiel could feel his slick easing out of his pulsing hole. He knew the Alpha could smell him as his hand traveled to his thigh, trying to slide under his skirt.  
  
It took every ounce of restrain Castiel had to push himself off the Alpha. His heart clenched at the hurt and confused glazed overlook the Alpha had before he shook himself. “I’m sorry” The Alpha said, hands raised, trying to look non-threatening.  
  
Dean would do anything to have the Omega back on his lap but not if he didn’t want it. Castiel looked exotic and shy all at once. He was standing on shaky legs, which were held together as tightly as he could manage. His hair a mess, proof Dean had been playing in it, lips red and kiss swollen, face flushed and hands holding on to his slightly disheveled jacket’s lapel.  
  
Dean went to stand, forgetting he was seat belted in, he looked down irritated at his midsection. His small struggle made Castiel giggle. He looked back up at the Omega who was shyly smiling and covering his mouth, then averted his eyes from the Alpha’s.  
  
Castiel took pity and went to him, the Alpha kept his hands up and away. “I didn’t mean to scare you” Castiel could feel it, that he meant it. He sat back down carefully on the Alpha’s lap, he could feel his hardness in his jeans and Castiel closed his eyes, he was so wet…  
  
“I want you Alpha… but I…” He was scared. He had been hurt to many times and physically and sexually abused and if anyone that knew him saw him right now they wouldn’t be able to believe it. Him sitting on an Alpha and kissing him…  
  
“Yeah sweetheart I want you real bad” Dean said biting his lips, just watching the beautiful creature sitting in his lap, wanting so bad to take him, his wolf restless. But he kept his hands up and away. He’d be damned if he scared or hurt the Omega any further.  
  
Castiel was curious now. “W-what would you want to do Alpha?” He purred as Dean’s nose was against his neck again, scenting him, sighing.  
  
“I want to taste you Omega” Castiel blushed furiously. “Your so pretty…. Smell so damn good…” The Alpha was gone on him. He could smell the strong aroused Alpha musk in their confined quarters and when Dean looked up at him, red Alpha eyes looked at him hungrily, hands still up and away.  
  
The Alpha was trying to hold back, wanting the Omega yes but still being respectful, unwilling to scare Castiel.  
  
Castiel kissed him, sucking on Dean’s tongue, gaining a low wanton growl from the Alpha. “Ok” He said as he pulled back, his own Omega gold eyes responding, his wolf was scratching at him, he wanted the Alpha but he had to be careful. “But promise n-nothing else…” Castiel knew he was bright red.  
  
Dean's eyebrows shot up surprised and then smiled gently, his red eyes turned back to their jade green and looked at Castiel so adoringly it made his heart flutter.  
  
“I promise” Castiel nodded and stood, not sure how to move forward, he really hadn’t though any of his actions through when he went to get Dean out of his seat besides seeing an Alpha in distress… an Alpha he wanted to sooth and that had never happened before.  
  
“Turn around and bend over” Dean told him gently. The space wasn’t very large and Castiel leaned over the small counter, giving the Alpha perfect view and access to his ass.  
  
Dean slowly reached forward, licking his lips in anticipation. His hands touched the soft skin on the back of Castiel’s thighs, making him shiver at the warm touch. Dean caressed his legs up and down slowly, every time his hands moved back up he pushed the skirt up a bit more each time, giving the Omega plenty of time to change his mind.  
  
The Alpha kept scenting the air, making sure the Omega stayed aroused and wanting and not scared.  
  
After what felt like hours, Castiel’s skirt was completely scrunched up around his waist and Castiel couldn’t help but smirk to himself when he heard Dean groan at the sight of his red laced panties. “Fuck sweetheart” The Alpha’s hands started kneading his ass cheeks and Castiel mewled, feeling his hole pulsing and he was so wet, he was sure Dean could see a very wet spot on his panties.  
  
Dean slid down the red lace, dropping them down Castiel’s legs making him step out of them. He caressed the Omega’s ass and then spread his cheeks. Pretty pink hole, slick covered and leaking, Dean moved forward, taking a firm but gentle grip of the Omega’s hips and licked.  
  
The intoxicating taste and scent made him loose his senses. He licked and sucked possessively, swirling his tongue around the pulsing hole that begged to be filled and pushed his tongue inside.  
  
Castiel cried out, barely remembering to stay quiet and buried his face in his arms. He couldn’t keep himself from moaning and whining. The Alpha’s tongue felt so good and then when he breached him, Castiel’s head snapped back, moaning, mouth in a ‘O’, his nails digging into the counter. Dean was making him feel so fucking good he could barely breathe.  
  
Dean sucked at his rim, he shoved his tongue inside as far as he could and then the Omega started pushing back against him, fucking himself of Dean’s tongue and fuck that was hot and exactly the kind of response Dean wanted.  
  
“Want to make you come” Dean stated, licking again over the hole. “Do you want that sweetheart?” Dean swirled his tongue teasingly.  
  
“Yes!” The Omega sounded wrecked and Dean smirked, biting lightly at his left ass cheek, then sucked a hickey right under his cheek, right at the crease, gaining a gasped out moan from Castiel.  
  
Dean licked over the hole repeatedly with the flat of his tongue, loving how the Omega was already trembling from his touch and slowly and carefully inserted his middle finger into the tight wet heat.  
  
Castiel was moaning loud and pushed back against Dean’s finger. The Alpha twisted his finger and hit the spot he was looking for when Castiel screamed out and Dean vibrated his finger against the spot, making Castiel cum untouched all over the cabinets. Dean eased his finger in and out as the Omega rode his orgasm, breath coming in short and fast gasps.  
  
Dean unbuckled the seat belt and stood, turning around the overwhelmed Omega who looked up at him with glazed over blue eyes that Dean couldn’t get enough of and kissed him, deeply and hungrily, wrapped his arms protectively around the shacking Omega.  
  
Castiel vaguely remembered seeing Alfie poke his head through the curtain at some point but he couldn’t think right now. He could only smell, taste and feel Dean Winchester.  
  
Dean pulled away slowly, nipping at the plush pink lips, caressing the Omega’s face. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”  
  
The already flushed Omega blushed even redder and smelled so right that Dean kissed him again. He felt consumed by Castiel, he wanted and he didn’t even know what exactly.  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop mewling and whining as Dean kissed him. His arms were wrapped firmly around the Alpha’s neck, right hand playing in the very short blonde hair at the nape. Dean smelled so good and Castiel felt safe and right in the Alpha’s strong arms.  
  
They heard the captain speaking over the speakers, telling everyone they would land within the next hour.  
  
“I have to see you again, please” Dean said, hating how desperate he sounded but he didn’t care, this Omega was what he wanted, what he had been searching for he was sure.  
  
“Yes Alpha” Castiel said nuzzling against Dean’s jaw and neck, drowning himself in the Alpha’s scent.  
  
“Um… excuse me, Cassie?” Alfie was in the door way, looking half amused and half apologetic for interrupting.  
  
Both Castiel and Dean reached to pull Castiel’s skirt down to cover him. Castiel was as red as his uniform.  
  
“I-I’ll be right there Alfie” Castiel said sheepishly. Alfie smirked and turned back around and out of the curtain.  
  
“Do you have your phone?”  
  
Castiel walked over to where he kept his bag along with the other flight attendants. Dean bit his lip and adjusted himself in his jeans, watching the Omega walk on shaky legs.  
  
Castiel turned and handed Dean his phone who quickly put in his number and sent himself a text. “Thank you for making me forget I’m on a plane”  
  
Castiel looked away shyly. “I didn’t think we were going to…”  
  
Dean gently took his chin making those blue eyes look up at him. He was fucked, he knew that. He kissed him deeply and demanding before releasing him to go back to his seat, easy smile firmly in place.  
  
Castiel looked on the floor and seat for his panties and couldn’t find them, he rushed to the curtain and looked out, seeing Dean walk down the aisle with something red bunched up in his right hand.  
  
His red panties. The Alpha had taken his panties.  
  
Castiel spun back into the room and quickly went into his bag, desperately looking for a fresh pair. He could not walk up and down the aisles with no panties!  
  
He sighed in relief when he found black ones and quickly slipped them on and fixed his uniform as best as he could and cleaned up his mess before going to find Alfie.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
“Where the hell did you go? You were gone almost an hour” Sam demanded, looking at his brother suspiciously and then sniffed the air, immediately regretting it. “You smell like sex”  
  
Dean grinned at him. “Thank you” Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
The plane then hit turbulence and Sam watched Dean. His older brother wasn’t freaking out or holding the arm rest in a death grip, but was instead inhaling deeply something red and lacy that was in his hand, eyes closed and sighing contently.  
  
“Is that what the hell I think it is?” Sam asked, eyes wide and turned to a glare when Dean just smiled like a wolf at him. “Your disgusting” Sam told him, still unable to believe his brother could be such a pig.  
  
Just then the pretty Omega that had taken away Dean earlier was coming towards them and he turned bright red and mortified watching Dean smelling his panties in the open. Granted Dean kept the red garment bunched up in his hand so no one could actually tell what he was holding, but still.  
  
As the Omega reached his brother, Sam felt horrible and was ready to apologize for his brother being such an asshole but was silenced and shocked when Dean reached for the Omega who quickly and happily went to him and kissed Dean for a second or two before having to keep going down the aisle.  
  
Sam watched Dean turn around to watch the Omega sashay away, licking his lips. When Dean sat back straight he found Sam looking at him expectantly.  
  
“Explain”  
  
Dean snorted and licked his lips, loving that Castiel’s taste was still there. “I think I may have found my own Omega”  
  
Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah Sam, really”  
  
“Ok, where does he live? Is he a full time stewardess? I’m guessing he’s not mated if your claiming him but does he already have pups?”  
  
Dean felt dizzy. He hadn’t thought about any of that, his usually calculating and sharp mind had gone completely numb around the Omega. “I don’t know” He admitted.  
  
For once Sam didn’t even have a reply.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
When Castiel entered the back room, Alfie was waiting for him with Meg, fellow friend and stewardess.  
  
“What?” Castiel said, already knowing what this was about with both of their smirks firmly in place.  
  
“Don’t what me. When I heard noises which by the way some passengers heard you, and I poked my head in, there you were, bent over, legs spread and that hot Alpha-“  
  
“Stop!” Castiel did not want to hear anymore. He was already red in the face and a bit ashamed now. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean for it to get that far”  
  
“Whatever, I just don’t wanna see that ‘side’ of you ever again” Alfie said, laughing when Castiel hit him in the arm.  
  
“Your just mad because I got a number and more, so your stuck buying the drinks tonight”  
  
“Ok, who is this Alpha Cassie?” Meg asked as they cleaned up.  
  
Alfie beat Castiel to the punch. “He’s the really hot blonde one in first class”  
  
“Oh? Do we have a name?” Meg asked.  
  
“Dean Winchester, he’s a Detective”  
  
Alfie and Meg oohed and aawed making Castiel laugh at his silly friends.  
  
“Wait, is he tall, has broad shoulders and a smile that could stop traffic?” Meg asked, suddenly serious.  
  
Castiel arched a brow and felt a sudden panic go through him. “Y-yes, why?”  
  
Meg sighed. “You better go kept an eye on lover boy, Anna had her eye on him since he boarded the plane. She was freaking out when he disappeared for so long.”  
  
Shit. The three of them did not get along with fellow stewardess Anna Miller. She was the one in charge of them and a complete self-serving bitch. She particularly hated Castiel, because the Airline had offered him Anna’s job. The only reason she had it now was because he declined, not wanting more responsibility.  
  
He had goals… he wanted a family, all that was missing was a mate and if he took that position he wouldn’t have anytime at all for… well, for when he would find a mate.  
  
“Cassie go check on your Alpha, we can handle things here” Alfie said, practically pushing him out the small room.  
  
Castiel tried to stay composed, if he rushed or radiated an upset scent it would not go well with the passengers.  
  
As he emerged on the other side where the first class was seated, there was Anna talking to Dean, all smiles, flipping her red hair suggestively, batting her eyelashes at the Alpha.  
  
A sharp pain went through Castiel’s heart. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. They had just met. They knew nothing about each other, he had just distracted the Alpha long enough to make him feel better about flying. He meant nothing to the Alpha and the Alpha meant nothing to him.  
  
So why did it hurt so badly watching Anna flirt and put her perfectly manicured hand on Dean’s arm… maybe because Castiel had stupidly believe that maybe, just maybe the Alpha would like him enough to… to want him, to want to mate him…  
  
Dean was standing and was about to turn towards him and Castiel bolted to hide behind the curtain. He made himself busy by making sure everything was ready for them to land, trying his best not to think about what he and Dean had done in this small space not very long ago.  
  
He stood there numb and then he could hear Anna giggling and talking coming this way. Castiel had no time to hide as the curtain swung open.  
  
“…so maybe we could go to dinner while you’re in town, I don’t have a flight till Monday and-“  
  
Castiel wasn’t facing them. Dean was standing behind him, probably to come use the restroom, or maybe to be alone with Anna…  
  
“Actually I kind of already have plans” The Alpha said, and Castiel could feel him being stared at and turned around, finding the Alpha’s green eyes looking at him with nothing but want and something else which made Castiel smile and blush, he couldn’t help it. “Hey sweetheart” Dean greeted and reached up to caressed Castiel’s cheek before kissing him softly.  
  
Castiel grabbed ahold of Dean’s plaid shirt, holding on to him as Dean licked into his mouth. Did Dean know how upset he had just been? Was that why he was kissing him now, showing him he didn’t want Anna?  
  
Dean pulled away and looked at Anna who looked furious and trying desperately to contain it. “Sorry, I can’t resist him when I see him” Dean was making it sound like they had been seeing each other for a while.  
  
Anna just nodded angrily before turning on her heels and marched down the aisle.  
  
“I could smell you as soon as you were close” Dean said making Castiel look away, knowing the Alpha meant he had smelled how upset he had been. Dean lifted his chin and smiled at him, green eyes twinkling. “I meant what I said, I want to see you again”  
  
Castiel nodded and smiled. “You stole my panties”  
  
Dean laughed. “Yes I did. I had to be ok for the rest of the flight right?” He said, voice husky and dripping with arousal. “I want your scent all over me” The statement made Castiel shiver.  
  
“I want that too Alpha. I want your scent all over me”  
  
They kissed hungrily and needy. When they paused for breath Dean rested his forehead against the Omega’s.  
  
“I’m only in town this weekend, my sister is getting married. I live in upstate New York” Dean started.  
  
“I’m only in town this weekend as well, also going to a friend’s wedding and I live in New Jersey” Castiel told him, feeling so happy Dean only lived a few hours from him.  
  
Dean arched a brow. “Friend’s wedding? Do you know a Johanna Winchester or Michael Milton?”  
  
Castiel laughed, because yes, both attending a wedding the same weekend and same town was quite a coincidence. “No, my friends that are getting married I knew all my life. Balthazar Roche and Inias Sky”  
  
“Ok just checking, but um, I’ll text you and hopefully I won’t be too drunk and leave you an embarrassing message” Dean was only half joking and Castiel knew right then he wanted to see Dean’s smile and hear his laugh again and again.  
  
The Captains voice came on, announcing that they were getting ready to land so everyone was to be at their seats. Dean suddenly looked panicked again as the plane shifted.  
  
Castiel ushered him back to his seat and watched the Alpha turn pale as he buckled himself in. “Dean you still have…um…” He didn’t exactly want to say ‘my panties’ out loud. Thankfully Dean caught on and reached into his pocket, taking the red lace out, making Castiel turn bright red.  
  
“Yeah you’re not getting them back” Dean said, before shoving the panties over his nose, mischievous green eyes looking right as Castiel. Sam snorted next to him and the Omega flushed and quickly made his way down the aisle and found Alfie, Meg and Anna waiting for him as they took their seats.  
  
“All good with your hot Detective?” Meg asked, Castiel smiled and nodded as he buckled himself in.  
  
“How long have you been seeing him? Anna demanded.  
  
Alfie turned to her. “What does it matter?”  
  
“I’ve never seen him before” Anna said defensively.  
  
“Dean doesn’t like flying, so it’s normal you haven’t seen him” Castiel said, loving how it wasn’t a lie.  
  
Anna turned towards the window and that was it.  
  
  
**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drama and Fun of Weddings

  
  
Dean couldn’t stop smiling. His sister was now happily Mrs. Johanna Milton. Dean knew Michael from their brief Army service years back. He had introduced Mike to Jo and the rest unfolded like the love story it was.  
  
Dean had been relieved he hadn’t tripped while walking his beaming sister down to aisle. He had been Sam’s best man at his wedding, was the one to give away his sister today at hers. He hoped the next one he would actually be the groom.  
  
Another surprise hit them when Jessica surprised everyone right before the wedding and showed up. Sam was beside himself. Jess’s boss had found someone to cover for her and Jess had rushed to pack, catch a plane and had made it with mere seconds to spare.  
  
They were at the reception right now, everyone was drinking and dancing, even their father John was all smiles.  
  
For the father daughter dance, Jo had insisted. So Sam and Dean had each hooked one arm under their father’s, lifting him up and the four of them danced. Johanna had been all smiles and teary, holding on to all three of them, telling them how much she loved them.  
  
Dean watched her and their mother Mary course everyone to do the electric slide now.  
  
He laughed and found himself wondering how the wedding Castiel was attending was going.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel had taken his time getting ready. He loved this dress and briefly wondered if the green eyed Alpha would like it.

The Omega was presently sitting with the other guests waiting for Inias to walk down the aisle to reach Balthazar. Castiel smiled at his friend that nervously stood at the altar, dressed in a black tuxedo and sky blue tie, looking very handsome.

The wedding theme was a blue and white with hints of lavender.

The music suddenly started and Inias appeared. Everyone stood and Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. Inias had always been one of his very best friends and seeing him so happy and getting married was contagious.

He, Inias, Alfie, Meg and Balthazar had all known each other since high school and had all manage to stay in touch. It was a plus for Castiel that he worked with Alfie and Meg.

They were both sitting next to him, one on each side and they were all three teary as Inias reached Balthazar and everyone sat down. Alfie grabbed Castiel’s hand and Meg did the same.

As the justice of the peace started, everyone was quiet and holding their breaths. The decorations were beautiful and their two longtime friends were finally tying the knot to mate.

Castiel wondered when it would be his turn, his thoughts turned to Dean again and he couldn’t help but smirk and liked the small hopeful butterfly that presently danced in his stomach.

He jolted when his small dark gold purse suddenly vibrated, gaining curious looks from Meg and Alfie. Castiel quickly and discretely took out his phone and realized it was a text from Dean. He couldn’t hide his smile and Meg elbowed him, having peaked over his shoulder.

He opened the text;

_**/Hey thinking about you, here’s a pic of my sister’s wedding cake. Can’t wait to dig in/ - DW**_  


 

His friends were about to say their vows. Castiel put his phone away, he’ll answer Dean in a little bit. He could make the Alpha sweat a bit, didn’t need to reply right away like a school girl… even though he really wanted to reply right this second but he couldn’t be more disrespectful to his friends then he already had been by checking his phone.

He looked up and the justice of the peace asked if there was anyone that thought the two should not be joined, to speak now of forever hold their peace.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this” Balthazar said, releasing Inias’ hands. The room erupted in hushed shocked tones.

“Oh no…” Meg whispered, sinking down in her chair.

“What the hell is he doing?” Alfie couldn’t believe it.

Inias looked heart broken. How could Balthazar do this!

“I’m sorry Inias, I truly am, but I’m in love with someone else…” Balthazar went on.

Raphael and Rachel, Inias’ brother and sister stood and started demanding answers from Balthazar. Inias could only numbly stand there, pain clear on his face. The strong scent of Omega distress and hurt circled the room.

Castiel stood ready to go to Inias’ side when Meg stopped him. “You should not get involved” She told him, holding on tightly to his elbow.

“What? Why? Inias looks destroyed, I’m not just gonna-“ Castiel didn’t get a chance to finish because the next words Balthazar boomed over the already upset and stunt room made his blood run cold.

“I’m in love with Castiel”

The Omega spun around, eyes wide and complete disbelief.

Inias, Raphael, Rachel along with everyone else in the room turned to look at Castiel angrily.

“What!” Castiel couldn’t believe this was happening. Balthazar was coming down the aisle towards him and Castiel was thankful Alfie and Meg put themselves in front of him, some kind of barrier to keep Balthazar from reaching him.

“I love you Cassie, I always have-“ Balthazar kept talking but Castiel wasn’t listening anymore.

They had all met in high school on the same day. They had all been friends for ten years and Castiel couldn’t comprehend this. Balthazar was a flirt and he had never taken any of his antics seriously. The Alpha had tried kissing him a hand full of times but Castiel had always brushed it off as him being drunk and that had been that, nothing had ever happened between them and Castiel had never wanted the Alpha.

He couldn’t believe Balthazar could do this, make Inias his stand in… they had been together since college and lived together, talked family and Balthazar proposed, how could he do that to Inias who loved him so much…

Castiel was going to be sick. He turned to Inias, shaking his head and pleading his best friend to believe him that he had nothing to do with this that he had never done anything with Balthazar.

“You whore!” Raphael was livid and going towards Castiel who quickly ran out of the room.  
  
He paced the wide hall, hugging himself still unable to process what had just happened. He could hear shouting in the room.

His phone vibrated again and he took his phone from his purse.

Dean.

_**/So call me hopeful but what time does your wedding end? Maybe I could steal you away for a drink?/ -DW**_

Castiel pressed the dial button and called the Alpha. After a few rings Dean answered, telling him to _‘hold on, he was going out of the room to hear him.'_

“Hey sweetheart” Hearing Dean’s southern brawl made him feel better, Castiel admitted that to himself.

“Hello Detective” He replied, smiling when Dean snorted in response.

“So? You called to accept or decline?”

“Actually, the wedding just ended”

“That was quick”

Castiel sighed. “There was a problem with the groom, telling everyone he was in love with someone that was not his husband to be"

“Ouch, I’m sorry for your friend”

“Yes… me too”

“So where are you?”

“At the Four seasons on East Delaware Place.” Castiel was rewarded with Dean’s laugh, and was quite confused. “What’s so funny?”

“Your not gonna believe me” Dean was still laughing, it was a genuine happy laugh, not a mocking one and Castiel couldn’t help but smile listening to the rich sound of the Alpha’s laugh. “Sweetheart, I’m in the same Hotel as you, at the Lakeview reception hall on the eight floor”

Castiel eyes widened. Dean was here, in the same building. It was one hell of a coincidence. “I’m on the seventh floor, standing in the hall way.”

“Stay right there, I’m coming to get you” Dean hung up, not leaving Castiel a chance to argue.

Castiel could still hear the guests in the room. He wondered how Inias was doing. He prayed his friend knew that Castiel would never ever do something to hurt him, he had no idea. Balthazar had never made advances towards him unless he was drunk so Castiel had always taken it as drunk flirting, nothing more nothing serious.

Alfie and Meg came out of the room and Castiel wasn’t sure what to expect.

“I can’t believe this” Alfie said, looking at Castiel sadly.

“That pompous ass. I was waiting for something like this” Meg growled.

“You knew?” Castiel asked.

“Come on, Balthazar hasn’t exactly been subtle. If you’re in the room, his eyes are on you and no one else.” She stated and then saw the look of pure surprise on her friend’s face. “You really didn’t know how he feels about you” She said, almost more to herself then him.

Alfie looked at Castiel like he couldn’t believe it.  
  
Apparently everyone had known how Balthazar had felt, everyone but him.

“Cas!” All three Omegas turn to find a stunning Alpha in a black tuxedo and red tie coming towards them.

Castiel turned towards him and smiled. “Dean”

Dean almost stopped in his tracks. Castiel was breath taking.

The Omega twink was a in a midnight blue elegant empire dress with a sparkling neckline. His shoulders were bare and there was a slit on the left side of the dress that reached his mid thing, showing a creamy white leg with his feet in a sleek dark gold strapped three inch heeled sandal that matched the jewels on the neck of his dress. Delicate dark gold tear drop earrings danced from his ears.

His eyes were outlined in a dark blue with black mascara that made his light blue eyes shine and a soft pink gloss was over his plush lips.

Dean stopped just in front of him and looked at him with nothing but awe. “Wow Cas… I can’t think of the right words to say how gorgeous you look right now”

Castiel blushed and averted his eyes, taking in how handsome the Alpha looked and he smelled delicious. He was clean shaven and his hair perfectly combed to the side. His black tuxedo looked made for him.

Castiel had completely forgotten Meg and Alfie. “Well, we are just going to go. Talk to you later Cassie” Meg said, pulling Alfie away, still watching Cas and the Alpha just stare at each other.

“So um, will you be my date for the reception? It just started really”

“You want me to accompany you to your sister’s wedding reception?”

Dean smiled and rubbed the back on his neck. “Yeah I know, we haven’t gone on a real date yet, and meeting my family right away sounds weird but,“ Dean took a breath and reached up to cares Castiel’s cheek, stepping closer. “you’ll have to meet them eventually”

Castiel blushed and couldn’t breathe or speak as Dean slowly lowered his lips to his, kissing him softly, slowly depending the kiss. Castiel wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and held back his sigh of content as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist.

He felt light headed and so right in the Alpha’s arms, nothing else mattered.

“Cassie?”

Dean pulled away slowly, enjoying Castiel’s glazed over eyes. Fuck the Omega was beautiful. Castiel blinked and looked over Dean’s shoulder at who had called his name.

“Inias…” Castiel stepped out of Dean’s embrace. The scent of worry and hurt hit Dean’s nose. The two Omegas scents were circulating the hall.

Dean glanced at ‘Inias’. He looked like he could be Castiel’s bother. Blue eyes, dark hair, not as pretty in the face but was as petite and delicate looking.

Inias looked between Dean and Castiel and suddenly a genuinely happy edged with sadness smile graced his face. He came towards Castiel and took him in a hug.

“I know it’s not your fault Cassie, its mine. I’ve always known how Balthazar feels about you. You never had a clue, how he felt. We look alike and I went in knowing he would always really want you, no matter how much I tried to be like you. I also knew you would never want him. You’d never hurt me or any of our friends intentionally. You always went after what you really wanted, never made excuses and you never settled for less. Balthazar was never on your radar.” Inias said, smiling. Castiel was shocked how well Inias knew him, but he shouldn’t have. Inias knew everything about him, they had a great friendship that went beyond words of understanding. “Besides coming out here to see you and this Alpha making out pretty much sealed it for me.”

Castiel laughed and blushed, glancing at Dean that only looked at him with adoration. He bit his lip because that look from the Alpha was completely his undoing. He made himself look back at his friend that just grinned at him knowingly. “What are going to do now?”

“I’m going on my honeymoon. If I’m going to start over might as well start it right and in an exotic place like Italy and away from Balthazar” Inias said. He was hurting, Castiel knew that, but he also realized Inias had been expecting something like this, for Balthazar to finally cave… Inias had loved him that much… to hold on to someone he should have let go of but couldn’t because Inias was selfish. But Castiel knew that, knew that desperate need to be wanted and needed, to be loved… As Omegas, the want and need was instinctual, the basics of being an Omega. But as a human, as a person, the need to be loved was almost urgent at times.

“Inias…”

“Don’t worry Cassie. I’ll be in touch when I’m ready.” Inias looked over at Dean who was politely turned away to give them privacy. “I’m pretty sure you’ll be too busy to notice me gone” Inias winked and pulled Castiel into a hug and whispered ‘Be Happy’ before he released him, turned and disappeared down the hall before Castiel could regain himself and react.

Inias didn’t hate him or blame him, his friend still loved him and Castiel could finally release the ball of anxiety that had been threatening to suffocate him since Balthazar’s shocking words.

“Hey” Dean pulled him into his arms. “You ok?” Green eyes shined with nothing but concern and Castiel pulled Dean down for a searing kiss. Inias told him to be happy and that he always went after what he wanted and never settled. Well he wanted Dean Winchester.

“Does that mean you’re saying yes to being my date?” Castiel just smiled and nodded. Dean smiled back and they started for the elevators, both failing to see Balthazar watching them go.

 

**#####**

 

Dean pulled Castiel into the very happening Lakeview reception suite. Everyone was dancing and eating and there was nothing but happiness and joy filled scents that swirled in the room.

Everything was red, black and gold. The centerpieces grand and stunning in high vase rose bouquets with red tulips all around. It explained Dean’s red tie.

“Dean! We’ve been looking for you! We gotta go on in five” Sam found them right away and at first hadn’t looked at Castiel but when he did he took a double look and his eyes shot up surprised.

“Aren’t you…”

Castiel smiled and blushed. “The Stewardess, yes. I’m Castiel”

Sam smiled and looked at Dean happily amused and hit his brother on the arm. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Him bringing Castiel to his sister’s wedding was well, a huge deal. Dean had never even brought someone he was seeing to meet anyone in his family. Sam turned back to Castiel and took his hand. “I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. I’m going to ask you to follow me” He said pulling him.

“Sam!” Dean followed, Castiel looked amused because Sam’s scent was playful, not threatening, and Dean looked more nervous and scared and Castiel had to see what this was about.

They reached the dance floor and four people, two Omegas, an Alpha and one Beta were seated on the dance floor, their chairs facing the rest of it while the guests sat behind them and around the dance floor.

Sam reached them, still dragging Castiel. “Castiel this is Dean and I’s sister and bride Johanna and this is my mate Jessica” Castiel waved.

The DJ called to Sam who signal one minute and turned back to Jo and Jess. “Castiel is Dean’s date so Jess scoot one chair over”

Jessica did but both she and Jo looked at him confused, they still had no idea why they were sitting on the dance floor with Andrea and Hannah on the other side of Jo, keeping the bride in the middle.

Sam just smiled at them, gave no explanation and turned away towards Dean and other guys Castiel didn’t know.

“So your dating my brother?” The bride asked. She was an Alpha.

“Yes?” Castiel didn’t think he had time to explain anything when the lights dimmed and color lights started.

“Alright ladies! The groom and his groomsmen have a gift for their pretty dates!” The DJ, a skinny man with big eyes announced. Then Dean and four other men positioned themselves on the dance floor.

 

**#**

 

“I’m gonna kill you” Dean growled as Sam reached him and the guys. He, Sam, Michael, Benny and Ezekiel were going to do a dance for their significant others.

“Dean, you were about to dance for an empty chair.”

“We just met! It’s embarrassing!”

“And dancing for an empty chair isn’t?”

Point taken. At least he wouldn’t look like the only jackass without a date out there. He was the only single one after all. Sam was married to Jess, Michael just married his sister an hour ago. Benny had been married to Andrea for five years already and Zek was engaged to Hannah.

“Come one look, he’s smiling and talking with Jess and Jo. I bet you he’ll love this side of you” Sam half teased, because he knew he was right.

“Alright guys, positions.” The DJ said and the boys took their places as the lights dimmed and color lights started. Now Dean only had to remember the dance moves. He watched as his mother put five cowboy hats on the floor for them. She had helped them with the songs and act. Their father had laughed for hours after watching them practice the first time months ago.

Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars started and the lights came on and Dean and the guys started dancing with the groom in the middle dancing and lip singing with Dean and the others doing the same, acting their parts.

Michael was too funny, Jo was dying laughing and so were the others. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling at Dean who was getting into the moves.

Then the song slid into Crazy in Love by Beyoncé and the Alphas dancing all started to prance and do the moves from the video. Castiel, Jess and the others were all screaming and cheering. The whole room was screaming and ecstatic.

The five men were shaking their asses, bouncing looking back at their seated spectators. Castiel was teary he was laughing so hard when the men dropped down and shook their behinds like Omega strippers. Dean making duck faces at him.

Then the song turned to one Castiel did not see coming. Turn me on by Kevin Lyttle. The Alphas were now pulling each of their partners from their chairs and danced the very sensual and fun song.

Dean held Castiel completely flushed against him, moving their hips, singing the song making Castiel beet red but he followed Dean’s moves.

Castiel and the others were then sat back down, as the guys all returned to their places, now with cowboy hats. They were gesturing and acting out the song of Tim McGraw‘s Real good man that slipped on.

Castiel along with the others were all smiles and clapped at the country song. A part in the song said ‘I’ll show you how a real bad boy can be a real good man’ then went into the next song with the Alphas all on their knees and then the next song laced on and Castiel and the others were found being pulled.

The Alphas each pulled their dates’ chairs, keeping them seated and ‘Earned it’ from The Weekend started.

Castiel couldn’t breathe. Dean was dancing and grinding against him slowly and then gave small thrust in sync to the song’s music as he lip sang the song. His face inches from Castiel’s, making him shiver as Dean’s breath tickled his cheek and then went down his neck.

The crowd cheered and whistled as all the Alphas slid up their dates laps, up their stomach and chest before reaching their faces and sat on them before getting up and pulling their partner up with them, kicking the chairs away as the music went into the last song, ‘I only have eyes for you’ by the Flamingos.

Dean started to sway Castiel closely as they danced. Everyone had cheered and others were coming to dance on the floor as the DJ announced they could.

Jess was engulfed in Sam’s arms, face smiling against his chest. Jo and Michael were rocking smoothly back and forth, kissing just as slowly.

Dean’s eyes were intense and bright, looking only at Castiel’s shining blue ones. There were no words between them. Just longing and adoring looks. Their content, happy mixed with aroused scents was swirling around them as Dean guided them around the dance floor. Slow and natural movements, they were one and Dean kissed him just as softly and as delicate as the song made them feel.

Dean had never felt so good holding someone. Castiel fit just right against him, his scent of eucalyptus and lavender, his taste of honey and cream. He was the most beautiful thing Dean ever seen. Those ocean blue eyes gripped his heart and made it speed up like the engine of a 1967 Chevy impala roaring to life.

Castiel was on cloud nine. This handsome Alpha, sweeping into his life like a lost prince charming. Castiel couldn’t get enough of Dean’s pine and fresh coffee scent, the way he felt so safe and so right in his arms.

The best and most terrifying thing was the way his jade green eyes looked at him, like there was nothing else but him and Castiel wanted to selfishly keep that. It was like a warmth went through him, from the tip of his head down to his toes and he wanted it forever.

When Dean kissed him, he sighed happily in to the kiss, letting Dean slowly caressed his tongue, claiming him and Castiel pressed himself further against the Alpha, loving how Dean simply tightened his hold, consumed by him just the same as he.

“I’m really happy you came”

“Me too”

“My whole family is starring at us… I’m not responsible for them, I’m sorry”

Castiel smiled and quickly looked around. There were many eyes on them yes. “I really enjoyed your dance, I want the video” Dean laughed and kissed him again before Dean pulled him off the stage and started towards his table. “Are you hungry?”

“A little” Dean pulled out his chair for Castiel to sit. “Salmon or steak?”

“Salmon”

“Great, I’ll get you that, be right back” Dean kissed his hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Castiel wasn’t left alone long. “So? I’ve never met someone my brother was interested in” Jo and Sam followed by Jessica and Michael all sat at the table with him. He could only smile, they were all being kind and curious, and no one was actually upset or hostile towards him.

“They met on the plane here. Castiel was our flight attendant” Sam explained all smiles.

“That true?” Jo asked surprise clear on her face.

Castiel nodded. “Yes”

“Wow, the way you two look at each other you’d think it’s been months you’re together, not hours” Michael the groom said.

“Ok down everyone. Don’t scare him away when Dean just got him” Jessica said, making everyone laugh, even Castiel.

“Please tell me they aren’t bothering you” Dean said suddenly back with Castiel’s plate and his own. He placed Castiel’s in front of him and then sat himself down to Castiel’s right with his own plate.

“No, everyone is being nice” Castiel told him, making Dean smirk at him and gained a soft small kiss. Even with the whole table looking at them Castiel couldn’t refuse the Alpha anything.

“So, what they hell are we eating Jo?” Dean asked when he looked at their plates. He had asked for one salmon and one steak but the plates were so ‘pretty’ he wasn’t sure what was what.

Jo and Michael laughed. “You are having the grilled petite Filet and Lobster crab cake, Yukon gold whipped potato, grilled asparagus, with red wine and Lobster Butter” She said in a mock snobby voice. Michael shook his head at her and kissed her temple then turned to Dean and Castiel.

“And your lovely date is having the roasted Salmon, Applewood smoked bacon, Yukon gold potato cake, with wilted chard and cider Thyme” He said in an equally ridiculous voice. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from joining the rest of the table in the laughter and the jokes that followed.

Over the next few hours, Castiel, Jessica and Johanna became inseparable. The girls had adopted Castiel who was all smiles and Dean couldn’t have enough of the sight. The Omega’s gummy smile and how his nose wrinkles made Dean’s inside tingle.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this lost on someone” Dean almost jumped out of his skin. His mother Mary was just to his right. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked at Castiel laughing at some story Sam was telling everyone at their table. Probably some embarrassing bullshit Dean had done. “I like seeing you like this. Am I looking at my baby’s future mate?”

Dean snorted. Dean was the oldest yet he was always going to be their mother’s baby. He was the only one she called that.

“I don’t know, I’m scared to say I hope so”

“Don’t be scared. He looks at you the same way you look at him” Just as Mary’s words left her mouth, Castiel gazed up at Dean then and gave him a shy smile, eyes bright and cheeks flushed told Dean his mother was right. He wouldn’t run from this.

Dean was thankful his parents told him they would wait to meet Castiel, they wanted Dean to be ready.

The reception had already ended twenty minutes ago, most people were already gone and the DJ was putting his things away while the Hotel staff cleaned up.

Jo and Michael had left about an hour ago for their honeymoon and now Castiel and Jessica were in a deep conversation about a book series they both loved.

Sam was wasted and Dean was nicely buzzed.

“Time to go” Dean said, standing and reaching to help an equally tipsy Castiel.

The four of them started down the hall towards the elevators. Dean held Castiel back a bit.

“Do you want to come to my hotel room?” Dean asked, caressing the Omega’s face.

“Yes” Castiel’s blue eyes were all lust blown and Dean kissed him.

“Hurry up!” Jessica called out, holding the elevator’s button down to keep the doors open. Sam was drunk and handsy while she was completely sober. Sam’s hands were on her hip and baby bump, kissing her neck.

Dean ushered Castiel into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Jessica and Sam were all over each other and Castiel giggled, but was soon getting groped himself. Dean was behind him, hands roaming his hips and thighs over the dress, his lips kissing and nuzzling his neck.

The elevator stopped and both couples got off, they said a quick good night and Sam and Jess were off one way while Dean and Castiel went the other.  
  
They reached Dean’s hotel room and Castiel found himself against the wall, mouth being devoured while Dean closed the door with his foot, taking off his unbuttoned tux jacket. “Want you so much”

“Alpha…” Castiel felt like goo. Dean was nipping at a very sensitive spot on his neck and unzipping his dress.

Dean pulled the Omega away from the wall and city view of the living room and to the bedroom where they had a view of Lake Michigan.

Castiel laid back on the fluffy white king size bed and Dean was on him in seconds, unbuttoning his shirt as Castiel got rid of the Alpha’s tie, throwing it across the room then pulled off his own shoes as Dean moved him up the bed and to the middle.

“Dean wait” Castiel managed. Dean stopped and looked down at him. His blonde hair was a mess from Castiel jerking and dragging his hand through it. His cheeks were pink from the heat they both radiated and his mouth was open and panting. He held himself over him on his hands, his dress shirt opened, showing Castiel a smooth tanned and strongly built chest and abs.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked. He didn’t want to scare the Omega, maybe he was going to fast but… Dean embedded the image the Omega made right now into his mind. Lust filled blue eyes, pink kiss swollen lips, face flushed, hair wild from Dean playing in it. His dress was pulled up and Dean was rewarded with the view of long creamy legs with a glimpse of black lace.

“I don’t want this to be a onetime thing” Castiel said quickly. He hoped so badly he hadn’t ruined anything but he didn’t want a one night stand, he couldn’t handle that, not with how Dean made him feel within 24hrs. He would be heartbroken if that’s all Dean wanted.

“Cas, sweetheart this is not a onetime thing. I want you to be mine Omega.” Castiel surged forward and brought Dean down over him, kissing him desperately.

Dean reached behind the Omega and started to continue unzipping the dress, groaning when he slid it down Castiel’s torso and over his wide puppy making hips and down his soft legs only to see the Omega wearing a black lace camisole with matching panties. “Fuck you’re so damn sexy”

Castiel blushed and reached for him, loving how quickly Dean rid himself of his dress shirt, leaving his upper body bare to Castiel’s hungry blue eyes. Muscled arms and a mile long strong and broad shoulders made Castiel tremble with want as the Alpha moved over him.

Dean gave him a lingering and smoldering kiss as he removed his dress pants, leaving him only in his black briefs. He leaned down and settled himself in between Castiel’s legs, making them both moan at the friction of Dean’s massive and rock hard cock rubbed against the Omega’s small hard one.

Castiel pushed down Dean’s brief, grabbing a hand full of his toned ass and pulled him closer, adding to the friction, making him lift his left leg around Dean’s hip. Dean’s hand slid up and down that leg as they grinded together. Kissing filthy and needy, Dean licking into his mouth while Castiel sucked on his tongue.

“Please” Castiel begged. He was so wet, his slick had soaked his panties and the front of Dean’s briefs as they moved.

The scent of the Omega’s slick was like a drug and Dean was gone. As soon as that small wanton plea escaped Castiel’s mouth, Dean couldn’t wait anymore.

He stood and rid himself of his briefs and Castiel’s eyes widened. The Alpha was very well endowed and his hole pulsed at the thought of the Alpha filling him up so good.

Dean came back on the bed and gripped Castiel's panties, easing them down his legs, green eyes never leaving Castiel’s blue ones. The Omega pulled off his camisole and laid back as Dean draped himself over him.  
  
The Alpha nipped at his bottom lip and jaw as Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders. Dean licked at his neck, right under his left ear where he was so sensitive, where Dean knew his scent was strongest and he heard him growl in response. The Alpha had two fingers teasing his so very wet hole and he slid one in to the knuckle.

Castiel moaned and then Dean slid in the second and eased both in and out, pace slow and deep. Castiel moaned and whined without resolve, feeling so good. “More…Dean”

Dean released his neck and sealed his lips, sliding in a third finger, swallowing Castiel’s moan. Dean twisted and scissored his fingers, finding the Omega’s sweet spot, vibrating his fingers against it.

Castiel nailed at Dean’s shoulders and back “Need you Alpha… please” Dean could get used to this quickly. The sight, sounds and smell of the Omega was maddening and he wasn’t even inside of him yet  
  
Dean was screwed and he knew it.

He pulled out his fingers, not giving Castiel time to protest before he started to slide into the wet tight heat of his lover. With the sounds the Omega was making as he slid in deeper and then pulled out to thrust in deep made Dean’s wolf howl. Dean buried himself deeper, all the way into Castiel and the Omega moaned loud and long, closing his eyes, head thrown back into the pillows, giving the Alpha a delicious view of his elegant neck. Dean nipped and kissed at the exposed sensitive area, affectionately licking at it as he started to move, deep and quick thrust, loving Castiel’s blunt nails digging into his back.

Dean was relentless and kept switching between a punishing and tender pace, loving when Castiel cried out. “ah ah ah Dean, Dean!” That finished into a high pitch squeal as he came hard between them.

Dean kissed him hard, thrusting into the Omega, sharp fast moves. Castiel’s legs were trembling from the power of his climax and he was completely shattered beneath the Alpha. The mind blowing picture he created made the Alpha mad with want and he grabbed his hips and fucked him harder, coming seconds later, throwing his head back as he roared into the room.

Dean slumped down against Castiel, both covered with sweat and exhausted, but still needing to taste the other, kissing slowly and sloppily till they pass out.

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
The sun was bright in the room and Dean rolled over and started to leave sweet small kisses on Castiel’s lips, making him smile, then down his jaw and started to nip at the sensitive skin. His mouth traced back to Castiel’s lips, turning the kiss deep and hungry as Dean positioned himself between Castiel’s legs, now kissing sloppily and filthy.  
  
“Dean” Castiel’s happy sigh with his name on at the tip made the Alpha’s cock twitch. But to his surprise, Castiel rolled them over, straddling him, eyes lust filled and wanting, hips rutting against him, making sinful little mewls at the delicious friction.  
  
He was still wet and opened from their rough love making mere hours ago and he positioned himself and Dean was helpless but to watch him make a blissed out face, mouth open in a ‘O’, eyes closed and cheeks pink as he slid down onto Dean’s cock.  
  
“Alpha!” Castiel’s head was thrown back, and he bottomed out, taking all of Dean inside of him, he felt like his breath had been pushed out and he moaned, loud and long, loving the slight burn of the Alpha’s cock stretching him again.  
  
“Fuck Cas… so beautiful” Dean praised, running his hands up and down the Omega’s thighs, loving how Castiel rolled his hips, harder and harder, bouncing on the Alpha’s cock, clawing at Dean’s chest, gaining sharp intake of breaths from the Alpha. “So good…” The Omega felt amazing and Dean was moaning almost as loud as his lover.  
  
Castiel came with a short hiccuped cry, screaming Dean’s name, hips grinding in desperate circles as he rode out his orgasm. The Omega’s insides clamped down on the Alpha’s cock, milking his climax out in an explosion, filling Castiel’s insides. Dean threw his head back in the pillows as he gripped Castiel’s hips, holding him down, thrusting up into him madly.  
  
Castiel fell forward, slumping against the Alpha who wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Before either of them could say anything, Dean’s phone rang.  
  
Dean kept one arm around the already half asleep Omega and reached for his phone that had somehow made it to the night stand on his left.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Morning, just wanted to remind you the flight is at two. Jess was able to get a ticket for the same flight”  
  
“Awesome, I’ll see you in the lobby at noon”  
  
“Ok, see you then, hope I didn’t wake you guys up”  
  
“Later Sam”  
  
Dean hung up, and looked at the time 10:21am.  
  
Castiel was propped up in his chest, pretty blue eyes looking at him, sleepy and still a bit glazed over from their love making.  
  
Dean caressed his face and slid his hand into the dark wild hair. “Your so damn beautiful” Castiel blushed and the Alpha rolled them over and pushed himself into Castiel’s wet heat once more.  
  
“Dean” Castiel moaned as the Alpha started a gentle and deep pace. The Alpha felt incredible inside of him. He felt so pleasantly full and good. Dean was being affectionate and gentle now, the urgency from last night gone, he just wanted to make the Omega feel good and take his time.  
  
It didn’t take long for either to come, both sharing hungry and sloppy kisses as he came in a slow and long climax, Dean grinding his hips, prolonging their orgasm as long as he could.  
  
“My flight is at two” Dean said looking down at his lover. Castiel glanced at the nightstand on the right where an alarm clock was, 10:57am.  
  
“You have to meet Sam at noon? You should get ready” Dean knew he was right, but the way the Omega was looking at him, with a glimpse of fear made his inside twist.  
  
“Cas this isn’t it. I told you, I want you to be mine, I wasn’t lying” Castiel smiled, relief washed over his face he nuzzled the Alpha’s chin and then buried his face in his neck. “My schedule is pretty much 24hrs because of my job, but we’ll figure it out. Tell me your schedule and we’ll make it work.”  
  
“Your going to fly to Jersey?”  
  
“Drive”  
  
Castiel laughed, the Alpha really did not like flying. “I think it will be easier for me to go to you”  
  
“Maybe, but I don’t want you to feel this is one sided in making the effort.”  
  
Castiel wanted to tell him he would quit his job and move in right now if he asked, but he knew how crazy and… and needy that sounded. No Dean wanted to figure things out and they would. The Alpha didn’t have to know how available Castiel was willing to make himself. Besides he was just a flight attendant, not something as important as a Detective that solved crimes and protected people.  
  
Castiel’s dream had always been to get married, have pups and be a stay at home Omega… He knew how many Omegas refused to be thought of as just that, baby makers and house keepers and how hard they had fought for equality and it was important. But Castiel wanted that life, to be taken care of and cherished and give his Alpha pups.  
  
He knew many Omegas were forced into that and no, he wouldn’t want to be forced, he believed in love and true mates and he truly felt Dean was his.  
  
“It’s ok, It’s only a part time job. I have move free time then you” Castiel told him, petting the Alpha’s blonde spikes adoringly, loving the bright wolfish smile the Alpha gave him.  
  
“Ok then. We should get up, shower and eat something”  
  
“You go shower and I’ll go to my room, I’m two floors down. I’ll shower, change and meet you downstairs at the restaurant”  
  
“Allium?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Ok” Dean kissed him and stood stark naked giving the Omega a great view of his back and ass before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Castiel stood and quickly put on his now rumpled dress and looked around for the rest of his things. He found his camisole, purse and shoes but no panties.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Have you seen my panties?”  
  
Dean popped his head out of the already steaming bathroom and gave him a wicked smile. “You’re not getting those back either”  
  
“Dean, I need my panties” Castiel couldn’t help but be amused. His boyfriend Alpha was a panties snatcher. He would have to invest in new ones on a regular basis if Dean planned to steal them all the time.  
  
“I need them more. You’re not on the flight this afternoon but they will be” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows, making Castiel blush furiously. Imagining Dean inhaling his panties and keeping them over his nose while in his seat on a plane full of people was embarrassing but he also secretly loved it, like a claim on his Alpha. Besides Dean would be discrete, he had been yesterday when he did exactly that on the flight.  
  
“Your horrible” He pretend to grumble as he picked up his sandals. When he stood back up Dean was standing in front of him, clearly not caring about being naked.  
  
The Alpha took his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. “I’ll buy you new ones” He said, biting his lip watching the pretty Omega eyeing him warily.  
  
“Fine” Castiel said and turned to leave only to yelp in surprise after Dean smacked his ass playfully before giggling and went back into the bathroom.  
  
Castiel shook his head and smiled, his Alpha was too cute for his own good.  
  
He left the room and as quickly as he could on bare feet made it to his room he was sharing with Alfie.  
  
  
**#**  
  
  
Castiel quietly closed the door behind him, not knowing if Alfie was still asleep only to find both Alfie and Meg sitting on the two queen beds in the room, waiting for him.  
  
“Good morning sunshine” Meg said, smiling at him knowingly.  
  
“Ok I’m sure you have a tone of questions and I want to know what happened after I left, but please let me shower first” Castiel said, dropping his purse and shoes before making his way into the shower.  
  
Meg stood and opened the bathroom door as Castiel closed the shower curtain, stepping into the tub. “We can talk while you shower”  
  
“Fine”  
  
Alfie came to stand by Meg. “So, is this the walk of shame?” He teased, making Meg snort.  
  
Castiel poked his head out from the curtain, glaring. “No, it’s the walk of happily fucked”  
  
They all laughed as he returned to washing himself. “What happened after I left? I saw Inias and we spoke. He doesn’t blame me” The bathroom was quiet for a moment.  
  
“Yeah we know. We don’t either, you have to know that”  
  
“I do”  
  
“But, Inias’ family thinks something happened between you and Balthazar for him to suddenly just leave Inias after seven years together. Especially at the altar”  
  
Castiel poked his head out again, this time his hair covered in shampoo. “Nothing happened, nothing has ever happened between Balthazar and I”  
  
“We know Cassie” Meg said but Alfie didn’t look completely convinced.  
  
“Alfie?”  
  
“I’m sorry Cassie, its just the way Balthazar talks about you, he makes it sound like you two have been secretly having an affair for years”  
  
“What!?” Castiel rinsed his hair, turned off the water, grabbed the towel on the toilet seat and stepped out of the shower. “That’s completely absurd!”  
  
“He says you’ve shared kisses and have slept together”  
  
Castiel was looking at his two friends, eyes wide in shock and mouth open in disbelief. He towel dried his hair angrily before throwing the small towel on the floor and marched out of the bathroom, both friends turning to face him as he went through his suit case for clothes.  
  
“Balthazar has tried kissing me a hand full of times, in front of you two might I add, while very intoxicated. And as for sleeping together, we slept in the same bed, fully clothed and no touching after we all passed out on the Jamaica trip which you two and Inias were in the room on the other bed! We all feel asleep from being wasted!”  
  
Alfie smirked at him, knowing his friend was saying the truth.  
  
Castiel slid on black legging and a dark flowered short flowy dress and ankle high laced up mocha taupe boots and grabbed his matching jacket in case it was chilly out and set it on the bed before stomping back into the bathroom to blow dry his hair.  
  
He was so over this Balthazar bullshit. He had never wanted the Alpha and now the pompous assbutt was dragging Castiel’s name through the mud. He made quick work of his hair, put on mascara and a sheer lip gloss before going back into the room where Meg and Alfie just looked at him.  
  
“I’m meeting Dean for breakfast before his plane. I don’t want to worry about Balthazar anymore. It’s bullshit. Inias said he knew I never did anything with him, that’s all that matters to me”  
  
“I get that Cassie, I do. But Inias’s family is really angry”  
  
“I understand that too, but what the hell can I do?”  
  
Alfie shrugged and Meg shook her head. Exactly, there was nothing he could do and the only person that mattered to him in the whole equation was Inias and they were good. He was so angry with Balthazar he didn’t care to see him ever again.  
  
Castiel grabbed his jacket, switched his things from the dark gold purse to a small simple black one with a thin strap and then headed for the door.  
  
“I’ll be back later”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
When Castiel reached the restaurant, Dean was laughing and talking with Sam and Jess. Castiel couldn’t help but smile and just watch them for a moment.  
  
The Winchesters were warm, loving and good people. If Dean really wanted to give them a chance, then Castiel would do everything in his power to make the Alpha happy, because just seeing Dean made Castiel feel lightheaded and couldn’t keep the smile from his face. The butterfly in his stomach had multiplied overnight into millions that now swirled around happily in his stomach.  
  
“Cas!” Dean saw him and waved him over. When he reached Dean the Alpha kissed him and pulled out a chair for him to sit.  
  
“Hey Cas” Castiel greeted Sam and Jess. A waitress came over then and they all put in their orders. They talked amicably, Dean kept a possessive hand on Castiel’s lap and the Omega just smiled, happy. He placed his hand over Dean’s, gaining the Alpha’s gaze and was rewarded with a soft and small kiss, making Sam and Jess ‘awee’ at them teasingly.  
  
“So, you’re really going to give this big dork a chance?” Jess asked, making fun of Dean who was practically inhaling his breakfast that had just been set in front of him seconds ago.  
  
“What?” Dean looked up, not having heard Jess’s comment, a piece of egg on his lip. Castiel and Jess laughed, even Sam smirked and shook his head at his brother. Castiel reached up and brushed his thumb against Dean’s lip, pushing the stray piece of egg into his mouth, making the Alpha grin at him. “Thanks”  
  
Castiel was in trouble, those sparkling jade green eyes looking at him made his insides melt and his knees shake.  
  
“So what happened at your friend’s wedding? Dean said it ended because the groom said he was in love with someone else? That’s like TV drama material there”  
  
Jess was right, it was a TV drama. Castiel sighed, he didn’t want to really share the story but if this was going to work with Dean, he wouldn’t start by lying, that just wouldn’t do.  
  
“Yes… Balthazar waited till the justice of the piece asked if anyone did not want them together and blurted out that he was in love with someone else… apparently that someone is me”  
  
Dean practically choked on his piece of bacon. “What? You? I mean…”  
  
After making sure Dean wasn’t actually choking he went on. “Nothing between us has ever happened beyond his drunk flirting. I was just as shocked as everyone else”  
  
Dean sat up now and took a sip of his orange juice. “Ok so the guy that looks like you was the one that got dumped. That makes sense now” Castiel nodded and looked at Jess and Sam who were waiting for an explanation.  
  
“When I went to get Cas, this guy, Inias right?” Castiel nodded. “Yeah Inias came out to talk to Cas. You two look like you could be related. Both with dark hair and blue eyes” Dean said, making Jess and Sam nod.  
  
“Yes, Inias said he knew how Balthazar had felt for years but had stayed with him anyway”  
  
“That’s hard, but your friend stayed knowing, so he kinda brought that on himself in a way. I just really don’t agree with how this Balthazar went about ending it however. That’s just cruel”  
  
Castiel nodded. “I agree”  
  
“Ok enough sad talk” Dean said, pulling Castiel in for an unexpected kiss. The Alpha was very affectionate and Castiel didn’t mind one bit. “So, when am I seeing you again? What’s your schedule like?” Dean asked, and Castiel was happy to see Jess and Sam had started to talk between them, Sam’s hand caressing Jessica’s baby bump.  
  
“Let’s see” Castiel pulled out his phone, seeing nine miss calls, eight from Balthazar and one from his brother. Castiel could see Dean arch a brow from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Balthazar obviously wants to talk to you. Who’s Gabriel?” Castiel could feel the Alpha’s uneasiness and a tint of possessiveness in his scent. Castiel turned fully towards him and just smiled. Dean’s sour look turned a bit sheepish. “What?”  
  
Castiel just smiled brighter and shook his head, kissing the Alpha’s cheek. “I think I like you jealous”  
  
Dean was about to protest but the amused look the Omega gave him made him turn away, a bit embarrassed at being caught feeling territorial already.  
  
“Gabriel is my big brother” Dean nodded, making an innocent face that made Castiel giggle and pulled the silly Alpha in for a deep and long searing kiss.  
  
They were only interrupted by Castiel’s phone vibrating between them. They pulled away and looked to see it was Balthazar calling.  
  
“I don’t want to talk to him, I have nothing to say”  
  
“Good, gimmy” Dean said, not waiting for an answer and took Castiel's phone and answered the call. “Hello?” Goosebumps went up Castiel’s arms. Dean was using his Alpha tone. Dean hadn’t used it in front of him yet and the power behind it was overwhelming. Dean wasn’t even angry so Castiel could only imagine what that would feel like being directed at you. He was sure Balthazar could feel it even over the phone.  
  
“Who is this?”  
  
‘Balthazar‘ had an English accent, Dean resisted the urge to snort. “Castiel’s Alpha and you are?”  
  
Castiel was beaming, Dean announcing he was his Alpha made his heart jackhammer against his rib cage.  
  
There was a long pause on the line and then Balthazar cleared his throat. “I see, well please let him know his friend Balthazar needs to speak to him”  
  
“I don’t see that happening” Castiel could only watch Dean intently.  
  
“Who’s that?” Jessica asked Castiel in a hushed whisper.  
  
“Balthazar” Castiel mouthed, not wanting Balthazar to hear him. Jess made an oh my god face and tried to stay quiet while she, Castiel and now Sam watch Dean on the phone.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Castiel doesn’t want to speak to you and I strongly suggest you respect his wishes” Dean heard Balthazar make a frustrated ‘hm’ and hung up. Dean gave the phone back to Castiel.  
  
“I felt like we were in high school” Jess announced and they all started to laugh.  
  
Their time together was coming to an end and Castiel was trying to be strong, he didn’t want to leave Dean.  
  
They paid their bill and their bags were already at the front of the hotel, ready for check out. Sam and Jess patiently waited for Dean, leaving him and Castiel to kiss desperately in the middle of the lobby.  
  
“Stop looking” Sam told Jess who had started to practically gawk.  
  
“It’s a bit hard, look at them”  
  
There was no room between the Alpha and Omega. Dean had one arm tightly wrapped around Castiel’s waist and one hand in Castiel’s dark hair, pulling and angling the Omega’s head as he wanted as he devoured his pink lips. The kiss hard and desperate, ridiculously possessive.  
  
Castiel was mewling and eagerly responding to the Alpha. One hand gripping Dean’s jacket tightly while his other hand caressed the Alpha’s jaw and cheek.  
  
“Wow” Sam had to admit that was quite a make out session. As Dean and Castiel pulled away, Jess and Sam turned away quickly.  
  
Castiel’s face was flushed and his lips kiss swollen. “I’ll see you in five days Alpha”  
  
“I’ll call when I land” Dean told him and then took something out of his pocket. Black lace. Castiel turned bright red as Dean put them to his nose and inhaled then laughed at Castiel’s mortified look. Dean kissed his forehead and turned away, because if he didn’t right now, he wouldn’t.  
  
“Let’s go” The Alpha said passing past Sam and Jess who both turned to wave goodbye at Castiel and the three disappeared out the door.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“I’m so proud of Dean, look how good he’s being” Jessica said, absently rubbing her swollen stomach, watching Dean look somewhat relaxed in the seat, earphones in his ears while holding up something bunched up in his hand to his nose and mouth, inhaling deeply every few minutes.  
  
Sam made a bitch face and shook his head, amused with his brother. Jess looked at him. “What?”  
  
“Nothing, you don’t want to know”  
  
Jess rose a brow. “Of course now I want to know” Sam just smiled at his wife. He glanced at Dean and couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
  
“Its gross” Sam warned, looking at her. She looked at Dean who was humming and putting his hand over his nose every few minutes, he actually looked ‘high’ to her.  
  
“Is he on drugs?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
Sam sighed. “He’s basking in his boyfriend’s scent… from his panties” Sam told her quietly, eyeing her with a smirk. Jess burst out laughing, making the other passengers on the plane look at them. She covered her mouth as she continued laughing, hiding her face in Sam's chest.  
  
It was a good ten minutes before she calmed down and stopped laughing. “Your right that is gross, but funny. Your brother is a panties snatcher”  
  
“Yeah apparently” They both glanced over at the Alpha.  
  
Dean looked happy and relaxed, they both smiled and cuddled in for the rest of the flight.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel found his two friends at the Indoor pool. “Hey” He knew they would be here, everywhere they stayed they would go to the pool, Jacuzzi or beach depending where the flight took them and for how long.  
  
“Hey, how was breakfast with lover boy?” Meg asked, coming out of the water, her black simple bikini form fitting.  
  
“Good, I miss him already” Castiel admitted. Two days and he was already feeling needy. He dropped his towel and adjusted the top of his dark blue bikini. He liked this swim suit, the top was blue with white looking lapels and three white buttons right at the center. The bottoms were the high waist style that reached his belly button with a while belt. It made his ass look great. He wondered if Dean would like it.  
  
Alfie was running a lap in its red bikini shorts.  
  
They said nothing for a while and then Castiel sighed. “Ok what, spit it out” The tension was making him crazy.  
  
Meg snorted. “Ask Alfie, he’s the one steaming in his own thoughts. I’m good” She told him, hugging him. Cas relaxed in her hug. He hadn’t realized how much he needed that from his friend.  
  
Alfie came out of the pool and sat on the chair in front of them. Meg excused herself and went back into the water to give them privacy.  
  
Castiel looked at Alfie pleadingly. “What is it?”  
  
Alfie sighed. “Balthazar has been looking for you since last night”  
  
“Yeah I got a bunch missed calls, he even called this morning while I was with Alpha”  
  
“You're already calling him Alpha? What did he do?”  
  
“He answered, told Balthazar I didn’t want to talk to him and he should respect my wishes”  
  
“Yeah that’s good but Cas he came by the room last night looking for you. Twice”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean he showed up around eleven and then two in the morning demanding to see you. He pushed me aside to inspect the room for himself to see if you were there. I tried telling him you were with your boyfriend and he didn’t believe me. Maybe with Dean answering today he’ll back off.”  
  
This didn’t sound like Balthazar though. Pushing Alfie aside and ‘demand’ to see him made no sense. “I don’t understand what’s going on with him” Castiel said, worried.  
  
“Cassie he looked scary. I’ve never seen him like that, it was like he was possessed”  
  
Castiel nodded, not really knowing what to say. “Alfie, I can feel how upset you are but I feel like your hiding something from me, please talk to me”  
  
Alfie looked at him sadly. “Cassie I just… a part of me doesn’t believe you.” Castiel felt his heart hurt.  
  
“What…?”  
  
“Oh stop your bull shit Alfie” Meg said coming out of the water. “He’s jealous because he's had a crush on Balth for years”  
  
Castiel’s blue eyes narrowed on his friend. “You feel jealous because Balthazar has a thing for me so you sit there and hurt me? Make me feel like a horrible person like I’m lying when you KNOW I’m not!?”  
  
Alfie was red with shame and couldn’t look at Castiel. “I’m sorry”  
  
Castiel just looked at him in complete disbelief. “You’re sorry? That’s all you have to say?”  
  
Alfie was in tears now. “I’m sorry ok! Everybody always wants YOU. Its always Castiel this, Cassie that. Ever since high school there was Luc, Adam, Kevin, Azazel, Dick and even Chuck! And of course Balthazar”  
  
Castiel looked at his friend completely shocked. “Alfie…” All of those Alphas he had named had been friends yes, except Dick, he had actually dated him for a while, he was ambitious and charming and Castiel had though the Alpha would be a good match but they hadn’t worked out, everyone else had just been a friend, nothing else. “I only dated Dick, everyone else was a friend you know that”  
  
“Yeah well, all friends that had a thing for you. But you were too lost in your own world to notice.”  
  
“So how exactly is that my fault? Maybe you should have more love and confidence in yourself, go for someone that only wants you. I don’t understand you and Inias, clinging to people that don’t feel the same, knowing full well you’ll get hurt but no, for you it’s easier to blame me for it. At least Inias was real with himself and the situation; he knew damn well I never wanted Balthazar.” Castiel took a breath he was so upset. “You need to figure yourself out, either be my friend, really, or try and go see if Balthazar will use you as my next stand in” And with that he stood, took his things and walked out.  
  
“I told you you were being an idiot” Meg said. Alfie was in tears and covered his mouth to stay quiet. “The truth is not always easy but you can count on Castiel to be blunt. He doesn’t see a point in lying”  
  
Alfie knew Castiel was right, it didn’t make things any easier in his heart however.  
  
  
 **TBC**


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
**Two Days Later, New Jersey  
**   
  
“So you’ll be here Thursday and I’m picking you up at seven?”  
  
“Yes” Castiel couldn’t stop smiling; he would see Dean in two days in New York. He was presently doing all his laundry just in case.  
  
“So how long do I have you for? I’m surprisingly off Saturday and Sunday but I’ll be on call”  
  
Castiel knew that Dean had a hectic job as a Homicide Detective but he would get to see him still. “I don’t have to be back here till Monday” The Omega said, biting his lip and hoping he didn’t sound too needy or assuming. He hadn’t bought a return ticket because he wasn’t sure when he would leave.  
  
“Four days then, awesome. Can’t wait to see you sweetheart. I gotta go, CSI just pulled up” Castiel’s eyes widened. Dean was talking to him at a crime scene…  
  
“I’ll see you soon Alpha… miss you”  
  
“Miss you too” Dean hung up after that and Castiel couldn’t help his smile.  
  
“Somebody is in a good mood!” Castiel almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t expected Gabriel to be in his home when he walked in from the laundry room.  
  
“You scared me!” The Omega growled, trying to calm down his racing heart.  
  
Gabriel just grinned at him as he started on a piece of pie Castiel had made. He sat at the table and saw the plane ticket. “New York? One way?” The Beta looked up at him curious.  
  
“Give me that” Castiel said snatching the ticket from Gabriel’s hand. “I’m going to go see someone” He replied and started towards his bedroom.  
  
Unfortunately Gabriel followed. “And who are you going to go see?”  
  
“Gabriel” Castiel rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.  
  
“It wouldn’t be that hot Alpha I heard about would it?” Castiel’s head shot up and looked at him with wide eyes, making Gabriel snort and sit next to him. “Meg and Alfie filled me in when I couldn’t reach you”  
  
Castiel groaned and sighed defeated. Gabriel wouldn’t go away till Castiel told him what he wanted to know. “Dean Winchester, Homicide Detective, Alpha”  
  
Gabriel nodded and before he could reply, Castiel’s home phone rang. When the Omega simply continued going through his laundry instead of answering the phone, Gabriel arched a brow.  
  
When the machine pick up, the angry voice yelling at the other end left no room for Gabriel to still wonder why his little brother hadn’t pick it up. _/You’re a whore and sad excuse for an Omega, slut!/_ The call ended quickly, just an array of demeaning insults and then a curt hang up.  
  
“You know, I really don’t know why you still have a house phone or an answering machine” Gabriel said, going over to the machine and its blinking red light, telling him there were 17 messages.  
  
“It was part of the tv and internet bundle to have a house phone… was cheaper”  
  
“So everything Meg and Alfie said was true, Balthazar left Inias at the alter for you”  
  
“I don’t, nor have I ever wanted Balthazar!” Castiel growled. He hated the Alpha at the moment.  
  
He had only been home two days, and had received a ridiculous amount of threatening calls from Inias' brother and sister Raphael and Rachel, calling him every name in the book. He sighed exhausted because it really didn't matter to them to hear him out, they already believed what they wanted. So he just let his voicemail get filled with their hateful messages and would delete them after.  
  
Instead, he decided to just focus on going to see Dean. He was presently going through his laundry, folding and hanging up his things, trying to think of what he would bring on his visit to see his Detective. He would stay with Dean for four days. He couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. He was excited and nervous, but he knew once he was in Dean's arms, the fear would melt away.  
  
“So, you’re pretty serious about this Detective?” Gabriel said coming to stand against the door frame of the Omega’s bedroom, watching him pick out clothes and then decide better of the garment or hang it back up.  
  
“Yes…” Castiel smirked thinking of Dean’s adoring smile and intoxicating scent.  
  
Gabriel smiled. “I like seeing you like this”  
  
Castiel turned to look at him. “Like what?” He asked, bright blue eyes narrowed a bit, waiting for his brother to say something insulting or inappropriate.  
  
“Happy” The Omega’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected the Beta to be genuine, Gabriel was ever rarely nice about things, he mainly tease to the point of driving Castiel crazy.  
  
He nodded and turned back to his underwear drawer, eyes skimming over which panties he would bring and may have to part with if Dean decided to steal more of them. “I am, Dean is wonderful”  
  
Gabriel looked at him a bit longer and nodded.  
  
Castiel looked at the time. “Shit I’m going to be late” He started to rush and finish putting his clothes away.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Meeting Meg at the mall to go shopping”  
  
“Great, I’m coming”  
  
Castiel sighed. “Fine let’s go”  
  
**#**  
  
He was only five minutes late and Meg hadn’t seen to notice.  
  
They were presently in Victoria Secrets and Castiel was in the Omega Male section. He loved the sales they were having, leaving him ample excuse to buy lace panties for his Alpha.  
  
“Are you shopping for Dean?” Meg asked with a knowing smile.  
  
“Yes, I hope he will like these on me” He said, looking at a black lace camisole with matching lace boy shorts.  
  
“I’m sure he will”  
  
“Hey Caisse look at this!” Gabriel rushed over with a baby blue lace trim slip.  
  
“Oh I love this” Castiel took it happily, his brother had been the one to introduce him into lingerie and seemed to know Castiel’s taste perfectly.  
  
Castiel and Meg both spent well over two hundred dollars each in the store yet both were completely happy with their purchases.  
  
“I’m starving, you two are exhausting to shop with” Gabriel grumbled.  
  
“Hey you invited yourself so no whining” Castiel said as they headed towards the food court. Lunch sounded perfect at the moment, especially when his own stomach started to rumble.  
  
“Ah crap” Castiel turned to look at Meg and saw her roll her eyes and just as he turned to look where she had been glaring, he couldn’t suppress his annoyed sigh.  
  
“Caisse” The English Alpha stopped just in front of him, eyes pleading. “Please just let me talk to you”  
  
“I have nothing to say to you Balthazar”  
  
“Please just hear me out, you won’t answer my calls or your door when I try to see you, please, five minutes”  
  
“I’ll get you your usual at Lotus Express, five minutes” Meg said starting towards the restaurant, pulling Gabriel with her.  
  
The Omega sighed and crossed his arms and waited for Balthazar to say what he needed. He didn’t care to hear any of it.  
  
The Alpha took a moment to just look at the Omega. Castiel was so beautiful, wild dark hair that made him want to run his fingers through them, impossibly ocean blue eyes that made his heart race. He was dressed in a small dark grey t-shirt that read ‘Training to be Batman’s Omega’ in light purple with short jean shorts, showing his long legs and wore black ballet slippers.  
  
When Castiel moved his weight from one foot to the other, clearly not enjoying the Alpha’s lingering gaze, Balthazar saw the large Victoria Secret bag clutched in his right hand.  
  
“I’m sorry how it all happened. I’ve been in love with you for so long… I just thought you would eventually notice and…”  
  
“Balthazar, I have never given you any reason to believe I felt anything more than friendship towards you. What you did to Inias is just cruel”  
  
“It was never my intention…”  
  
“You asked him to marry you! Why would you do that if you weren’t planning on going through with it? He talked about having pups with you!”  
  
“I know! I just thought…“ Balthazar sighed and ran his hands over his face, frustrated. “I don’t know what I thought. I just want you”  
  
“That’s not going to happen. I’ve never felt that way towards you and that won’t change”  
  
Balthazar nodded sadly and then pointed at the Victoria Secret bag. “That’s for that Alpha that took your phone when I called?”  
  
“Dean, yes” The blush on the Omega’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha in front of him.  
  
That shy smile and obvious happy thoughts of this ‘Dean’ made the Englishman want to scream. It twisted something inside of him to see the object of his desires react this way to someone that clearly wasn’t him. Balthazar took a step towards him and grasped Castiel’s shoulders. “Cassie why can’t you give us a chance? I’m a much better Alpha then him”  
  
“Let go Balthazar, your hurting me” Castiel said dropping the shopping bag and tried to struggle against the Alpha.  
  
Balthazar held on tightly, watching the bag drop to the floor and spill over some of its contents on the tile. An array of silks and lace greeted his eyes and he looked back up at the Omega trying to get away from him. To picture Castiel dressed in those… bent over and presenting… a growl escaped his throat and suddenly something hit him across his face, making him release Castiel’s shoulders.  
  
The Alpha came back to himself and looked at those wide blue eyes looking at him with nothing but anger and… fear. Castiel had never looked at him like that before, it was a sobering moment for him.  
  
Castiel picked up his shopping bag and its spilled items. “Stay away from me” He growled as he walked away from him.  
  
Balthazar felt his cheek pulsing from the Omega’s slap as he watched him walk away.  
  
  


**#####**

**Days later**

Castiel sat down happily in his seat till he saw who was working. Of course Anna would be on his flight. He sighed and seat belted himself in and took out his tablet to read the book on how to make the perfect pie.

He and Dean had spent the last two nights on the phone for hours till one or the other fell asleep. Usually it was Castiel that fell asleep first. They talked about everything, about what they wanted to be when they grew up, Dean wanted to be a firefighter, and Castiel had wanted to be a baker. They talked about music, cars; even though Castiel didn’t drive and Dean insisted he would teach him, favorite foods; which to Castiel’s surprise was pie for Dean and when Castiel told him his was bacon cheeseburgers, Dean had moaned and said he was an Omega after his own heart. They had continued on with their most embarrassing moments, TV shows, movies, things their siblings did that made them what to kill the other and everything in between.

Now Castiel was just two hours away from seeing the Alpha and he couldn’t wait. He had packed way too much he knew that, but he had no idea what he would need, if Dean was going to take him out or if they were going to stay in. The thought of staying in and in bed, rolling in the sheets with the Alpha made his cheeks turn red and his hole pulse.

“Castiel, what are you doing on this flight?” Anna straightened her red uniform and pushed her red hair over her shoulder.

“Going to New York to see Dean” He said smiling. He couldn’t hide the satisfactory feeling at seeing her look so bothered by his statement however.

Her fake smile thinned out into a straight line and she was now glaring at him. There was really no need for it, but she must have felt she had had a chance with Dean to feel this upset about it. “Oh, how nice”

Castiel nodded and turned back to his tablet. Anna stood there a moment longer before starting back down the aisle.

Thankfully he lost himself in the two pie recipes he was determined to try out and see if Dean would like them. The flight went by quickly and as soon as he stepped off the plane Dean sent him a text.

**  
**_/Hey Sweetheart, running late, be there soon/ -DW_  


Castiel smirked.

 **  
**_/No worries, see you soon xoxo/ -CN_  
  
  
The Omega took his time going through the ritual of getting off the plane and going to baggage claim.

He found his large and small suitcase twenty minutes later and checked his phone. The Alpha still hadn’t text back so he decided to take his time and got a coffee from the Starbucks and then rolled along outside of the airport and sat down on a bench to wait for the Alpha.

He took out his tablet once more and started to look for new ideas for burgers when Anna came out of the airport and spotted him.

“Why are you still here? I thought you were here to see Dean” She said, one eyebrow arched suspiciously.

“I am, he’s running late”

Just as she was about to say something else a large shiny classic black car pulled up to the curb right in front of them and Dean jumped out of the car.

“Hey Sweetheart” The Alpha rushed over, giving the two Omegas a wide wolf grin.

“Alpha” Castiel managed to gasp out as Dean wrapped his arms around him and claimed his lips hungrily, making Anna turn away.

“Mmhh” Dean hummed nuzzling the Omega openly. “Missed you”

Castiel couldn’t help the happy blush that graced his cheeks as he smiled brightly at the Alpha. “Missed you too”

“Ok, goodbye” Anna growled, turning on her heels and started towards a cab.

“Bye Anna” Castiel called but she was already rushing away.

“Ready?” The Omega nodded as Dean released him, immediately hating to be out of the Alpha’s arms, and watched him grab his bags. “You get to meet Baby” Dean told him, wiggling his eyes brows then gestured to the car.

Castiel could appreciate how beautiful the car was and Dean obviously took great pride in taking care of her. “Beautiful”

“Smart Omega” Dean teased, kissing his temple as he proceeded to get Castiel’s bags into the back seat, then opened the front passenger door for him.

Once Dean slid into the driver’s seat, he took Castiel’s hand in his and kissed it before starting the car and merged into traffic.

 

**#####**

 

Dean lived in a loft and it was stunning. He even had a doorman.

It was open and undeniably male and Alpha. It smelled of Dean’s scent, fresh pine and roasted coffee, he immediately felt safe and warm all over.

Dean put his suitcase down and wrapped his arms around the Omega. He kissed at Castiel’s neck, nuzzling him. “Happy you could make it, missed you sweetheart”

The Omega turned around in the Alpha’s arms and kissed him. Dean’s hand was caressing his neck and teased his hair and had Castiel flushed against his body, making the Omega moan as his other hand grabbed a handful of his ass, pulling him even closer, making sure he felt Dean’s hardness.

“Alpha…” Fuck Dean loved how needy the Omega sounded. Castiel jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. The Alpha didn’t bother going up the stairs to his bed, instead laying the Omega on his sofa and was over him, kissing and licking him hungrily. Skilled fingers made quick work of their clothes, needing to feel the other’s skin. Desperate gasps, shared breaths, muffled by sloppy and wanton open mouth kisses as clothes were gone and the Alpha pushed into the Omega’s tight wet heat. Castiel cried out while Dean growled and started a fast and deep pace. Neither lasted long, both too pent up and seeking release.

They gave each other soft kisses, nuzzling one another as sleep pulled at both of them, Dean completely sprawled over Castiel, who was warm and wet but didn’t care to move, instead succumbed to sleep.

**#**

They didn’t leave Dean’s loft the first two days, completely consumed and lost in each other. Castiel was sore but so happy and content. Being surrounded by the Alpha’s arms and scent, feeling safe, warm and happy… so incredibly happy. Dean was snoring lightly behind him, arms wrapped around him, nose against the nape of his neck, breath tickling him and he wanted this, forever. He closed his eyes letting himself imagine a life with Dean.

Being his Omega, his mate, give the Alpha pups. Live here with Dean, or maybe a nice house if they started a family. He would cook and nest for him and take care of him. Castiel let his desires and hope wash over him, sending him into a deep sleep.

**#**

He felt good. So good, content, happy. He squeezed his arms tightly around the Omega against him. He nuzzled at the dark hairs at the nape of his lover’s neck, scenting him, embedding the scent once more in his nose, his senses humming in appreciation at the delicious scent of eucalyptus and lavender.

Dean started leaving little light kisses on Castiel’s skin, anywhere his lips landed. He felt the Omega stir and let out a joy filled sigh at the Alpha’s ministrations.

Dean started kissing up his neck, slowly turning the Omega in his arms for him to lay on his back so he could lay between his lover’s legs and kiss him on the mouth, still giving small pecks, loving the smirk on the Omega’s sleepy face.

He lifted himself on his hands, one on each side of Castiel’s shoulders and started rolling his hips, making the Omega moaned as their midnight erections rubbed against each other.

Dean bit his bottom lip, watching his lover moaning and making small gasps, eyes closed, hands blindly roaming over Dean’s bare chest. “Dean…”

The Alpha looked down at the Omega, so gorgeous and breath taking. His dark hair a mess all over Dean’s white sheets, those puffy pink lips open and making the kinds of noises that made the Alpha wild and his wolf howl. Flushed soft hairless skin and then Castiel opened his lust glaze eyes and looked up at him. Those bright ocean blue eyes hit Dean straight in the heart. He wanted to wake up to this every day, every morning and go to bed every night, arms wrapped firmly around this perfect Omega.

The Alpha suddenly stop moving completely, the shock and realization of how BADLY he wanted this Omega to be HIS. Only HIS. This was insane, they barely knew each other yet here he was unable and admittedly, unwilling to see his hectic life without those blue eyes and shy smile looking at him.

“Dean?” The Omega’s concerned tone snapped him out of his trance, making him blink and looked down at worried blue eyes and a hand caressing his face.

Dean smiled gently and turned his head slightly to kiss the Omega’s hand. He lowered himself down and captured Castiel’s mouth with his, kissing him deeply and passionately slow. The Omega wrapped his arms around his neck and ran a hand down the Alpha’s muscular back, sending chills down Dean’s spine.

Just as the Alpha was about to push his cock into the incredible wet and tight heat of his lover, his cell phone went off on his night stand.

He groaned and dropped his head on the Omega’s shoulder as the cell continued ringing. He lifted his head, glaring at it and seeing that it was 4:15am.

“Detective Winchester” He grumbled into the phone while the Omega gave him feather light kisses on his jaw.

Dean’s voice turned deep and sharp, all business and it made the butterflies in Castiel’s stomach dance. The Omega looked up at his lover and realized even the Alpha’s features had taken a serious scowl as he listened to the person on the other end of the receiver.

“I’ll be right there, text me the address”

Dean hung up and his eyes turned back to Castiel’s, green eyes immediately turned soft and adoring and now held an apologetic air to him.

“You have to go” Castiel stated for him, still peppering the Alpha’s jaw with kisses.

“I’m sorry”

“I know, its ok. Go solve a crime” Castiel said with a smirk, trying to let the Alpha know he wasn’t mad or upset, not at all. This was Dean’s job.

Dean kissed him deeply before reluctantly getting up from the bed. Castiel watched him walk nude into the bathroom and start the shower.

The Omega got out of bed and slipped on Dean’s t-shirt that had been left on his desk’s chair and headed downstairs to the kitchen and started to roam around the cabinets and fridge for what he needed.

Fifteen minutes later Dean came down the stairs to find his Omega waiting for him in the kitchen. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“What’s this?” He asked as the Omega handed him a brown paper lunch bang and a large and hot coffee to go mug that had a Chevrolet logo on it.

“Coffee which I made with a small twist I hope you’ll like” As he spoke the words, Dean took a sip eager to know what the twist was and his eyebrows shot up.

“Wow, best coffee I’ve ever had” Castiel smiled, making Dean’s heart beat faster.

“And I made you a lunch, I don’t know how long your day will be but I want to know you’re eating” He almost regretted saying the words, he sounded to much like a mate, he wanted it but he didn’t want to sound as desperate as he sometimes felt. He averted his eyes hoping his scent stayed happy not to alert the Alpha he was mentally kicking himself.

Dean put the lunch bag and coffee mug on the island counter and lifted the Omega’s chin to look at him and kissed him deeply. Castiel mewled into his mouth and his hands fisted Dean’s suit jacket.

“Taking care of me already, what did I do to deserve you?” Dean said against his lips. He was completely serious, there was no teasing in his words and Castiel smiled, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I-I made you a pastrami and pepper jack cheese sandwich. I hope you’ll like it.” Dean kissed him again.

“I’m sure I’ll love it” The Alpha stepped away and the vision the Omega made, standing in his kitchen, in his shirt, made him lunch and coffee and… Dean wanted him. He surged forward, wrapped his arms around the Omega and kissed him madly, gaining mewls from the blue eyed beauty.

When he ended the kiss, he laid his forehead against his, just breathing, taking in their mixed scents.

“I’ll text and call when I can, I’m sorry for leaving you alone”

“It’s ok, you’re needed with your job. I’ll be ok”

Dean nodded, kissed him once more, grabbed his lunch and coffee, looked at a smiling Castiel once more and left.

 

**#####**

 

For the last four months, every other week Castiel came to stay with Dean for four days. They both hated being apart but Dean still hadn’t asked Castiel to mate or move in with him and Castiel knew that it was fast, only four months together but every time he was back in New Jersey he felt wrong being away from Dean.  
  
Balthazar still tried to talk to him, called and stopped by his home, but Castiel ignore him, not wanting to bother with him.  
  
He still hadn’t heard from Inias. Part of him was worried but another part of him knew the Omega was ok. Inias was smart and quite capable and he sincerely hoped he too had found love.

Castiel was in love with Dean, completely head over heels but he was too afraid to tell the Alpha.

“So Sam lost his shoe and then pouted” Castiel and Jess laughed. Dean had brought him over to his brother’s and Jess’ for a BBQ. He and Jess got along great as she shared funny stories of the brothers and boasted about her pregnancy, now in her seventh month, she took Castiel’s hand and placed it over her stomach, feeling the pup kick.

The blue eyed Omega tried not to get teary but it was an overwhelming moment, to feel the life inside of his friend’s stomach was amazing.

“You want pups don’t you?” Jess said, it was more of a statement then a question, and Castiel could only nod and couldn’t help but look over at Dean.

The Alpha and his brother were over on the porch, mending the grill while Castiel and Jess sat in the shade in a swing chair under a large oak tree.

Dean was laughing, holding a beer and turned over the food on the grill while Sam continued to talk.

#

“I see it you know”

Dean arched a brow at his brother. “See what?”

“How you feel about Cas” Sam said taking a sip from his beer.

Dean nodded. “It’s just a little scary. I um… I feel crazy” He admitted, huffing a laugh.

“Yeah, when you meet the one its instant, you just know and you just fit, everything feels right” Sam said, knowing exactly what Dean was going through.

“Yeah, I just… it’s been a few months and when he’s here, I feel like…” Dean had always had a hard time expressing himself with words.

“You don’t want him to leave” Dean looked up at his little brother, knowing look on his face. He hated how well his brother could read him. Sam wasn’t teasing though, only saying out loud how he felt and Dean could only nod. “Why don’t you ask him to stay”

Dean snorted. “Common Sam, he has his whole life in New Jersey. I can’t just ask him to up and leave his life to come stay in my loft with me. He deserves-“

“Stop. He’s crazy about you, it obvious. Even dad said he had never seen you so happy when he had seen you with Cas at Jo’s wedding with you. Don’t push him away because of your insecurities.” Sam started. He looked over at his own mate, beautiful, happy and smiling, round with their pup. Castiel sitting next to her laughing at what Jess was saying, caressing her swollen stomach. “We both know Cas is it for you, you told me so yourself the first time you met him on the plane that you found your own Omega.”

Sam was right, he just didn’t know how to go about it. When he was around the Omega, he felt happy and protective and needed and it felt good to be needed. Cas was independent but he let Dean fuss over him and the Alpha loved feeling like the big and bad Alpha taking care of his beautiful Omega.

The urge to be near him hit him and he just started for him. Those breath taking ocean blue eyes looked up at him as he came to stand by him.  
  
Dean could do nothing but stare at him for a moment. He was dressed in skinny jeans with a light blue sweater for the autumn chill and light tan ankle boots.

“I got you salmon, it’s almost ready on the grill” Dean told him, not sure why this was the only thing he seemed to be able to say, even after months together.

The Omega smiled and Dean’s heart beat faster. “Thank you Alpha” Castiel said brightly and Dean leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet soft kiss, both smiling into it.

**#**

That night Dean had melted Castiel into the bed, the Omega grasped at the bed sheets as the Alpha slid in and out, rolling his hips into him, driving him wild making him moan loud and wrecked. Dean kissed at his lover’s shoulders and neck. He laced his right hand with Castiel’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Dean…” The Omega cried out into the pillow, mouth open and gasping as the Alpha hit his pleasure spot over and over.

“Feel so good sweetheart” Dean growled into his ear, loving the feel of the Alpha’s chest pressed against his back, hips swirling, making little circles making them both inch closer and closer to their climax.

“Dean!” Castiel came first, soiling the bed-sheets beneath him, screaming out his release. He had put on one of his pairs of lace panties and Dean had jumped on him.  
  
The Alpha grabbed his lover’s narrow hips and started a punishing pace, throwing his head back as he growled and gasp at the pleasures of fucking into his blue eyes beauty.

The Omega’s mewls and sharp intakes of breath as he slammed into him tipped him over the edge, exploding deep inside of his lover.

He collapsed on top of Castiel, both panting and Dean kissed at his neck and shoulder, wherever his lips landed.

After a moment the Omega made a whining noise. “Dean you’re heavy…”

Dean snorted and playfully smacked Castiel’s right bare ass cheek, making him yelp as he rolled off the Omega. Glaring blue eyes looked at him and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Castiel’s dark hair stood out all over the place and his face was flushed from their love making. The ‘glare’ was too adorable for Dean not to laugh.

The Alpha rolled to his side and caressed the Omega’s face who still hadn’t move. “Couldn’t help it, you have a great ass”

“If you like it so much you shouldn’t hurt it” Castiel pouted, completely teasing the Alpha.

“Yeah your right. I should worship it” Before Castiel could look back at him, Dean was already down the end of the bed and between his legs again and… oh.

“Dean….” The Omega grasped at the bed sheets, biting his bottom lip as the Alpha licked at his hole. “Fuck…” He heard Dean hum against him, the man loved when the shy Omega cursed.

“Taste so good… your slick and my cum mixed together…hmmm” The Alpha could be so dirty and Castiel loved every second. The Alpha’s tongue continued sliding in and out of him, making the Omega moan and push back against the Alpha, hips doing little circles.

Dean slid in two fingers into the gaping hole, loving how responsive his lover was.

“Taste yourself” The Alpha told him, putting two wet fingers into his mouth as Dean pushed his already hard again cock back into him.

Castiel licked at the Alpha’s fingers, licked them clean, gaining an appreciative growl from Dean. “So fucking hot Cas”

Dean snapped his hips, rubbing right over Castiel’s pleasure spot. “Dean…” He gasped out. The Alpha was fucking him deep and slow and his whole body was shivering from pleasure.

This was round three since Dean had gotten home from work and all the Alpha had wanted was to fuck the Omega into the mattress till they both passed out.

 

**#####**

 

“Mmm… seeing you in that does things to me” Dean said, green eyes looking over the Omega’s body with heated hunger as he bit his bottom lip.

Castiel smiled turning towards the Alpha as he fixed the black scarf of his flight attendant uniform. The dark red skirt and jacket fit Castiel like a second skin and Dean loved his legs in simple black heels.

He sashayed over to the Alpha and wrapped his arms around his neck as he moved in for a kiss.

He was going back to New Jersey today but would be working. He wouldn’t actually be home for another week because of his flight schedule. He was also not going to be able to see his Alpha for almost two weeks because of it.

Dean ran his hands down the Omega’s sides, grinning into the kiss as Castiel squirmed, being ticklish and after a moment Dean released him.

The Omega smiled at him and turned to get his own coffee mug from the kitchen island and Dean just kept looking at him.

The Alpha hated that he wouldn’t see the Omega for at least two weeks if not more depending on the Omega’s flight schedule. With the holiday’s around the corner, his sweet Omega’s job needed him more and a slight panic started in Dean’s chest.

“Hey sweetheart I um… I need to ask you something” Dean watched the pretty Omega turn to face him and the Alpha boxed him in against the island, one hand on each side of his lover leaning on the counter.

Castiel put the mug down and placed his hands on the Alpha’s chest, absently rubbing up and down slightly.

Those bright sky blue eyes were on him, all attention on him and Dean was mesmerized by it. How much adoration reflected in them… for him.

“I um… would you ever consider maybe quitting your job?”

Castiel’s heart thumped against his rib cage. Was this it? He had to contain his rampant thoughts and let the Alpha finish, not wanting to get ahead of himself if Dean wasn’t about to say what he desperately wanted him to say.

“Alpha?”

Dean sighed, averted his eyes and then seemed to get his nerve back and looked back into his eyes. “Would you move here with me and quit your job?” There he asked, he said it and Dean could do nothing but hold his breath and wait for the Omega’s answer.

Castiel couldn’t breathe but made himself take a shaky one. He had been waiting months to hear this and he could barely move and only nodded as tears hit his eyes. Dean smiled and hugged the overwhelmed Omega, burying his face in his lover’s neck, drowning his senses in Castiel’s happy scent.

“I always wanted to be a stay at home Omega” Castiel finally admitted against his Alpha’s shoulder. Dean smiled and squeezed him tighter against him. “I’ll give my notice today”

Dean pulled away and took his lips into a sweet kiss. “I was worried you wouldn’t want to. If anything you could always get a job here and-“

“No. I want to stay home and take care of you of our nest” Castiel blushed furiously as he said nest, making Dean smile.

“I was thinking maybe five” Dean said, caressing his face which was now in a confused innocent look.

“Five what?”

“Pups”

Castiel smiled brightly, making the Alpha’s heart beat faster and surged forward kissing him. The Alpha wanted to have pups! Castiel couldn’t help but have tears in his eyes and when he pulled away to look at Dean, he couldn’t stop himself.

“I love you” Dean devoured his mouth and held him tightly against him like his life depended on it, making the Omega mewl into the kiss.

“I love you too, we will figure out how to move your things and then talk about mating and-“ Castiel wouldn’t let him finish, instead pulling his face down to kiss him hard and almost desperately.

Dean wanted to mate and have pups and Castiel couldn’t think about anything but how happy he was and how much he loved Dean.

They calmed down, both excited and happy scents swirling around them, overjoyed and a bit overwhelmed.

“We have to go…” Castiel murmured, his forehead resting against Dean’s chin.

“I know, don’t want you to be late”

Reluctantly they pulled away and Dean grabbed the Omega’s suit case and they left the loft.

**#**

As Dean pulled to the curb of the airport, he grabbed the Omega and was practically over him on the seat, kissing him hungrily. The surprise jump made Castiel giggle and yelp and was now smacking at Dean’s hands that were going up his skirt.

“Dean!” He laughed, trying to stop the Alpha that was literally yanking his panties down. “Dean people will see!” The sidewalk was filled with people and he knew many were looking at them. The car alone was attractive and an attention getter so with the two of them all over each other in the front seat wouldn’t be hard to miss.

“Don’t care, I’m a cop, what are they going to say”

“Dean my panties! What are you doing!”

“Taking these” The Alpha was still a panties snatcher. He brought up the blue lace panties he just ripped off the Omega to his nose and inhaled deeply making the Omega turn beet red.

“I need those, do you really want me walking up and down the aisle with no panties on?”

“No!” The sudden anger in his reply made Castiel close his mouth and just stared at an upset Alpha. “I mean, no… the idea makes me… territorial. I know you have another pair in your carry on I saw you put them in there last night”

“Ok so why couldn’t you take those”

“Because you wore these so they smell like you, the clean ones don’t have any slick on them yet”

Castiel blushed furiously which only made the Alpha smile and wink at him before he reach into the back seat and grabbed the Omega’s carry on and opened it, looking for the white panties. “Here”

Castiel snatched the under garment from the teasing Alpha and quickly put them on as quickly and discreetly as he could, catching some people on the side walk boldly looking at him. “You’re evil” He growled.

Dean kissed him and then pulled away to get out of the car. Castiel straightened his uniform and looked at his make up in the visor mirror before stepping out of the car. Dean took his suitcase from the trunk while he grabbed his carry on and small black purse from the back seat and stepped onto the sidewalk.

“Castiel”

The Omega turned to find Anna standing close by, dressed in their uniform, hair up in a ponytail and her rolling suitcase in hand.

“Hi Anna” The red head simply watched him as Dean brought him his suitcase.

Castiel turned to his Alpha and happily went into his arms and relished into the soft and deep kiss his lover warmed him with.

“I love you” Dean told him, kissing his forehead.

“I love you too, I’ll call you when I get a chance”

“Ok, be careful”

“You too”

They kissed once more and Dean watched his Omega wave to him as he slipped into the airport with Anna next to him.

 

**#####**

 

“About time!” Sam said, smacking Dean on the shoulder.

“Oh shut up”

“Come on Dean, you’re happy, have been all this time since meeting him, enjoy it.” Dean couldn’t help but smile and nod, of course his giant of a brother was right.

“I know, when he comes back, we are going to move him here”

Sam nodded. “Have you talked about mating?”

“Yeah, mentioned it and pups and he was all about it”

Sam smiled as he took a bite of his tuna sandwich and Dean took another bite of his own roast beef sandwich. They were having lunch while Dean was on a case.

Castiel had called him the night before when he had checked into a hotel with the other flight attendants. He was in California which made Dean pout at having him so far.

“I um, I want to do something for him”

“Oh? Like what?”

“He put in his notice and the airline asked him to give them a month and he agreed, they’ve been really good to him. I want to surprise him, get a house maybe” He hated that for a month he wouldn’t be able to see his Omega, instead of two weeks, it was now a month. But Castiel had reminded him that once the month was done, he wouldn’t be working anymore and would be in Dean’s arms every day. Dean had grumbled but agreed that he would ‘suffer’ as he had put it, which had made the blue eyed beauty giggle and had said that he too wasn’t happy about being away from him.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up and couldn’t stop the big goofy grin that spread on his face, making Dean roll his eyes. “I think that’s sweet and a good idea. You’re way of saying here’s to us beginning our lives together?”

“Yeah, I guess so”

“I’ll help you look”

“Thanks Sam”

Sam took mercy on his big brother and changed the subject. “So how’s this case going”

“It’s exhausting. Some asshole is killing prostitute Omegas… just dumping them on the side of the highway. This week is the eight one. I wanna shoot something”

“Any leads?”

“Yes and no. I may have found something but I’m waiting to hear back from the lab to see if my hunch will pay off”

“I’m sure it will, you’re rarely wrong” Dean smirked at that.

“Damn straight” Sam snorted.

 

**#####**

 

“So this is it, you’re really doing this” Meg said, smile on her face as she, Cas and Alfie sat to dinner. They were in Milwaukee at a simple burger joint.

“Yes, Dean asked me to move in with him and quit my job” Castiel told them happily.

Alfie dropped his burger and just stared at him as Meg continued with the questions.

“I’m so happy for you! Now I’ll have a reason to actually visit New York. Did he ask you to mate?”

“He said we would talk about mating and he wants five pups!” Castiel took a bite of his burger and suddenly didn’t feel very well.

“Cassie… you’re just going to be some stay at home Omega?” Alfie couldn’t believe it. Castiel was smart and driven, being a housewife didn’t make sense to him.  
  
“Yes, it’s what I’ve always wanted” He said, putting a hand on his stomach, he really didn’t feel good now.

“But you were always so involved in school for Omega rights!” Meg rolled her eyes at Alfie.

“Seriously put a sock in it. Cassie was always about equal rights be he has always wanted to be a home Omega, raise pups and be mated to a good Alpha and his dream is happening. So stop being an ass”

“Cassie you ok?” Alfie asked, he had heard Meg’s every word but Castiel was turning green in front of him.

“No, I don’t feel well” Castiel suddenly bolted to the restroom.

“I’ll go check on him, get the check” Meg stood and quickly went after Castiel. She found him emptying his lunch in the toilet. She caressed his back as he continued for several more minutes before wetting some paper towels and handing it over to the blue eyed Omega.

“Thank you” Castiel wiped his neck, face and mouth.

“How long?”

Castiel looked at her sheepishly. “I’ve only recently started getting sick… its random”

Meg smiled. “Looks like you already started on pup number one”

 

**#####**

 

He hadn’t heard from his Alpha since yesterday morning and he was a bit worried. His employment had officially ended yesterday. A week ago Jess and Sam had had their first pup, a little girl they named Julie. Castiel was just getting off the plane in New York and he still hadn’t heard from Dean. He was supposed to pick him up but with no contact since yesterday he was worried. Dean was to pick him up and the plan had been for them to go see Sam and Jess so Castiel could see the pup.  
  
The Omega stepped out of the airport and into the cold winter air and tried his lover’s cell phone again.

“You’ve reach Detective Dean Winchester, leave a mes-“ Castiel hung up. He had already left several messages.

He bit his bottom lip, worry wrapping itself around his heart. Did the Alpha change his mind? No… no he wouldn’t of… right? Castiel shook himself mentally when a police car raced past, lights on and sirens blaring.

What if…. What if something had happened? Dean was a cop and this was New York and anything could have happened. His mind swirled with haunted thoughts. He went through his contact list in his phone and found Jess’ number.

“Cas?”

“Jess, hey um Dean was supposed to pick me up from the airport but he hasn’t been answering his phone since yesterday morning and I’m sorry to bother you but I’m really worried and-“

“Cas, Dean’s in the hospital. Sam is going to come get you right now, we didn’t know you were arriving today”

His heart slammed in his chest. “Why is Dean in the hospital is he ok?”

Jessica paused and sniffled. “He was shot Cas. The doctors said he’ll be ok, but he hasn’t woken up yet…” Jessica kept talking, giving the details but he couldn’t hear any of it. He sank to his knees as tears drowned his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, his lips trembled as he let out a terrified cry, making Jessica stop talking and tried to reassure him that the Alpha would be ok.

Dean had been shot, he could have lost him. He hadn’t told Dean about his being with pup, he had wanted to tell his Alpha in person and the sudden and cold realization that he might not be able to, scared him and chilled him to the bone.

He didn’t know how much time passed with him kneeling and crying on the side walk with people passing him and looking at him warily when Sam finally pulled up.  
  
“Cas!” The large man ran over to him. “Cas come on, I’ll take you to him.

The Omega didn’t remember getting into the car, didn’t remember the drive or how long it had taken. Didn’t remember getting out of the car and walking into the hospital, but he was there now, standing in the door way of Dean’s hospital room, where his Alpha laid there, asleep, looking bruised and hurt.

“He’s been unconscious since yesterday. Doctors said he was lucky and there’s no permanent damage physically. He was following a hunch that pulled through but the perp surprised him and the other two cops on the scene by trying to run. He shot at them and tried running them over. Dean shot him dead but not before the guy shot him.” Sam told him, holding on this his tiny daughter in his arms.

The Omega’s teary blue eyes were glued to his Alpha and he couldn’t stop the small and shaky panic filled distressed mewl, physically shacking in place.

“Omega” To everyone’s surprise, Dean opened his eyes and his voice sounded deep and dry.

Castiel rush to him, crying and pawing at him as Jess ran out the room to get the doctor.

“Dean” The Omega whined and mewled, hands touching all over Dean’s chest and face. The Alpha grabbed one of his hands and kissed it before pulling his lover to him, trying to calm him down.

“I’m ok sweetheart, I’m right here” Dean cooed as Castiel started to calm down against him.

“Dean your awake!” Sam was over joyed.

“Yeah… I heard Cas crying and I just…” The Omega hugged him tighter. “Easy sweetheart” Dean smirked as the Omega released him and looked at him apologetically.

Dean hated seeing his face so sad and scared, tears all over. He was a heartbreaking mess. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily ok?” The Alpha tried to tease.

“You weren’t answering since yesterday and I knew something was wrong and then Jess told me you were shot and I couldn’t, I can’t be without you, you can’t leave us Alpha you can’t. I can’t have our pup without you I can’t I can’t” Castiel was freaking out, ranting and he couldn’t breathe.

Dean was just staring at him with wide green eyes and chocked. It dawned on the Omega then that he had told the Alpha he was with pup and fuck, Castiel was a mess and… and then Dean grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a hungry and sloppy kiss, making the Omega melt against him.

Castiel couldn’t think. Dean was ok and kissing him and clearly happy he was with pup and all he could do was drown in the Alpha’s happy and calming scent, wrapping itself firmly around him.

They pulled away slowly and Dean grinned at him. “You’re really with pup?” Castiel could only nodded and smile through his tears.

“Alright detective Winchester, let’s take a look” The Doctor said walking in followed by Jess.

“What did I miss?” She asked Sam, taking Julie from him.

“Cas is with pup”

Jess smiled.

 

TBC Epilogue next


	5. Epilogue

  
**Seven Years Later, Upstate New York, Winchester Home**  


“Mama!” Castiel looked up from preparing dinner to find his six year old pup Alex running up to him, hugging his swollen stomach with pup number three.

Dean followed in behind the animated pup, smiling and putting Alex’s backpack on the kitchen table, having just picked up the pup from school.

“Mama guess what!”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at his energetic little one. “Tell me baby”

“I’m gonna be in a play!” The two green eyes shining full of joy and excitement, freckled face with deep dimples as he smiled up at his Mama.

Castiel’s eyes widened and looked over at Dean who was wiping the spaghetti off their three year old pup Claire’s face who sat in her high chair. The Alpha looked over at his mate and nodded.

“When is it? What role are you playing? How can I help? Do you need a costume? Do you have any lines?”

Alex giggled at his just as excited Mama ran off questions, holding on to his shoulders.

“Sweetheart breathe” Dean said coming to kiss his overjoyed mate’s temple while caressing his swollen stomach.

“I’m a sheep Mama!” Alex started running around the kitchen and the table where his sister was siting, stuffing spaghetti noodles into her mouth watching him curiously as Alex started yelling “Baa! Baa!” like a sheep.

“I have to go buy materials to make his costume!” Cas spun around, grabbed his keys and waddled towards the front door as fast as he could, Dean watching him with a smirk the whole time as the Alpha took over making dinner.

Dean knew there was no point stopping his mate. The Omega fussed over their little ones and it made him ever so happy and Dean lived solely for that smile Castiel had while tending to their pups and him.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel had spent all month on Alex’s sheep costume and he was so proud how it came out.

They were presently sitting in the auditorium where the pups where acting out their play.

Alex had no lines except for the sing along of ‘Baa! Baa!’ but the Omega made sure that Dean videotape it all.

John and Mary were there with them, John in the side aisle because of his wheel chair while Mary tended to the sleepy Claire in her arms.

Castiel was so proud, their little one smiling brightly, waving back at his Mama who couldn’t stop himself.

“Sweetheart stop that, let him concentrate” Dean teased, smiling at his son not missing a cue of the sheep song. He was proud too.

Castiel kissed his Alpha’s cheek and turned his blue eyes back to Alex on stage. He had no idea what the play was about, he just couldn’t stop looking at their pup. “He has the best costume” He added, making Dean huff a laugh.

“Of course he does, you did a great job on it” The Alpha said, grabbing his mate’s hand and kissing it.

“Don’t stop filming!”

“Ok!”

Mary who was seated on the other side of Dean giggled to herself. Castiel fit perfectly with their family and she had never seen her big baby so happy. Now her and John were grandparents of four soon to be five. Sam and Jess had Julie and Shepard, while Dean and Castiel had Alex, Claire and a third on the way.

Watching her oldest son and his mate watching their own pups made her heart feel full. She looked down at Claire who was sound asleep against her and she smiled.

John reached over and took her hand is his, rubbing soothing circles into the skin.

The play finally ended and Castiel was the first one to stand and lead the standing ovation and clap enthusiastically, tears in his eyes as Alex bowed adorably looking at his Mama with a huge toothy grin.

The cheering crowd woke Claire and the three year old started to cry, reaching for Dean. The Alpha took his daughter carefully while Mary took the camera in exchange.

“Well, aren’t you a delightful little family” Castiel turned to his left at an elderly woman with a long grey braid smirked at him.

“Thank you” Castiel just managed to say as Alex came running from the stage.

“Mama! Mama! Daddy!! Did you see me?! Did you see?!” The six year old demanded, radiating excitement and happiness as he hugged Castiel’s swollen stomach repeatedly.

“Yes baby you were amazing! Daddy said we can go get ice cream” Castiel said, adding the fib about the ice cream, although he knew very well Dean wouldn’t say no to the ice cream. “Go on back to your teacher, go get changed”

“Ok!” The pup took off and Castiel turned back toward Dean who had calmed Claire down without any fuss.

“Ice cream huh?” Dean said, smirk playing at his lips. Castiel moved closer.

“Yes, for them and then you can have your desert later tonight” The Omega purred quietly against Dean’s cheek before kissing him.

“Ice cream it is then” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows making his mate giggle before kissing him deeply.

“Desert sound great!” John said out loud, meaning the old man had heard the whole conversation and they all started laughing as Mary playfully hit John in the arm who in turn wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Daddy I want ice cream too” Claire pouted, playing with her father’s coat collar.

“Of course princess. Strawberry?” Dean said, gaining a small smile and a happy nod from the pretty pup. Claire looked just like Castiel with big doe blue eyes only with Dean’s blond hair while Alex was a spitting image of Dean, green eyes and all.

“Yes Daddy”

“Ok”

They waited a few more minutes till Alex was dressed in his jeans and sweater and had his costume in a bag which Castiel quickly took and they exited the school, along with all of the other families and pups.

As Dean secured the kids into the Buick Enclave he bought when they found out Castiel was pregnant with Claire, Castiel just stood and watched his family.

John and Mary said good night and left toward their own SUV and it left Castiel to watch his Alpha fuss about with their pups. Claire was still half asleep but fighting it to have ice cream while Alex chatted away at his Father, still filled with the adrenaline of being on stage. Dean came around then to help Castiel into the SUV in his round form and once seated, Dean was pulling away put Castiel gripped his jacket, not letting him go.

“What’s wrong?” Those concerned and love filled green eyes made Castiel’s inside melt.

“Nothing” He said and pulled Dean forward into a deep and loving kiss, gaining ‘eeewwws’ from both pups in the back making Dean snort into the kiss as he pulled away, both smirking. “Just happy”

Dean smiled and kissed him again. “I’m doing my job then” The Cop winked and made sure Castiel was safely in the truck before closing the door.

As Castiel watched his mate going around to jump into the driver’s seat, he opened the glove compartment looking for tissues and instead found something he hadn’t seen in seven years…

Dean closed the driver’s door and started the engine when Castiel turned towards him holding up what he had found. “It this what I think it is? All this time Dean??”

Dean laughed. He couldn’t stop and Castiel started laughing too before throwing the very old red laced panties Dean had stolen the first time they had met at him.

“Sentimental value” Dean caught them easily as he drove them home, making Castiel snort and shook his head at his panties snatching mate.

Castiel loved his life.

 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short but this is how I needed to end it. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
